Eusi Moyo Mhuni
by LionRoaR
Summary: Princess Aliona feels trapped - except when she can escape Pride Rock for a while. On one of these wanderings, she is attacked by a rouge. But she is saved by a mysterious scarred lion that the rouge calls "Eusi Moyo Mhuni", or "Black Heart Traitor."
1. Chapter One: An Ending and a Beginning

**The Lion King**

**And the Black-hearted Traitor**

**A/N: LionRoaR: **Hello everyone! This is a fanfic I've been dying to write for a long time! Unfortunately for me I'm terribly picky. I finally just decided to give you what I had and forget about the rest! So I hope you enjoy! By the by, the title of the story (in Swahili) means "Black Heart Traitor". Yep. Uh-huh.

A bit of an explanation of the introductory chapter... Well, I'm not giving much away except that in the first part we are NOT among the Pridelands yet. You may be a little confused, but bear with me. It'll be explained... eventually. And now...

**DISCLAIMERS!**

I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters except my OCs!

Please review! I lovelovelove feedback and questions, 'cause that means I get to reply to them and people actually like/will comment on my storiez! :D YAYZ!

**Chapter One**

Accusation. Not one pair of eyes that stared down at me held one ounce of anything more. Hatred. Anger. Fury. But no compassion, no doubt. In their minds, I had done this terrible deed. I was a Mhuni - a traitor. My heart fell as I stared up at the face of a lion I had known so long, loved so dearly... I still loved him, even as his gaze burned into me with the emotional depth of a thousand lifetimes' betrayal. And had I not, in his mind, betrayed him? Was I not worthy of death? I dug my claws into the soft loam beneath them, feeling my stomach twist up painfully as I cast a glance at the angry lionesses around me. Mingled within them were the male guards, all tense and ready to fight if need be. If I refused to die peacefully, they would finish me slowly. Painfully. A shiver passed through my skin. I was a coward: I knew that. I had always been a coward. I was no better than a hyena. All I did was bark. I had no bite. Was I a lion? No. I couldn't even stand up for myself now. Was it because I knew it would do no good? Was that why I refused to fight for my honor? Was it those looks, glaring at me without a single thought of whether I could be not guilty? Were they what had caused me to lose hope, to give up all faith in life and the ones I loved - and still love? Perhaps I was weak. I had never been able to fight over anything before. And now, as I stared up at the lion I had once called father, a terrible loneliness spread through me. "Jua Nyota", they had once called me. "Sun's Fortune". But what did they think of me now? Was I the innocent, shy lion I used to be? No. The years had stolen my innocence away. Now I was corrupted, ruined. Now I was destitute. Now... I was alone.

"You traitor! Do you even deny what you have done?" My father's voice rattled in my head painfully, adding to my headache. I winced and shrank back a little, despite the trembling in my limbs. My whole body felt so numb... My wide green eyes stared up at the lion I had always looked up to, always loved with all my being. No one had ever understood me truly. They looked at me and only saw what they had wanted to see. And now they wanted to see ugliness in me. A traitor. How easily they decieved themselves. Or perhaps they had right to accuse me. Beside my father stood a thin, long-jawed grey lion with dark red eyes the color of blood. His shoulders still bled from my claws tearing across them. There was a familiar look in his eye, a malicious sort of expression that I knew so well. The other lions didn't see it. They didn't want to. They didn't think to look.

"Please, father, let me explain-" I knew the words were futile as soon as I spoke them.

"There is _nothing _to explain. And I am your father _no more_. You have disgraced me, and you have betrayed your Pride, as well. You are henceforth banished from my sight! Sein – make it so!" The King turned sharply to a small, sickly golden lion. This lion had helped raise me, had been by my side and knew me better than any other creature ever had. This dear lion's shoulders were stooped slightly, and long thin scars ran across his shoulders and back - scars that I remember well. Sein limped forward slowly and then held forth his tail, dipped in something red and foul-smelling. I knew what it was, even as Sein closed his eyes and quickly slashed his claws across my face. I said nothing, only shut my own eyes and my heart to the pain - the pain of seeing his claws coming towards me, the pain of feeilng them slash through my skin. My eyes stung, but I stood still as Sein rubbed the red stuff into the wounds. It stung terribly, perhaps a reminder that now the scars would never go away. Sein's potion would make it so. I would never escape this fate. I held up my head as I blinked open my left eye, feeling the sting of the wounds as the movement contorted them. Five long slashes. Good. I deserved them for my cowardice. I deserved them for the simple fact that I didn't deserve them and could do nothing about it. I shook my scaggily blonde mane, and glared up at my father with accusing green eyes.

"This injustice done here will haunt you for the rest of your lives. I'll make sure of that." I growled before turning and sprinting out of the valley. I ran as far as my legs would carry me, but I was young then and my stamina only lasted so long. With a gasp I collapsed on the savannah earth, sobbing and wishing things had been different. If only, if only...

-.:~*~:.-

The savannah seemed to shimmer in the pale dawn. Animals from all corners of the Pridelands came towards Pride Rock, and the air was filled with excitement. Many voices murmured, many footsteps pounded across the turf.

"Have you heard?"

"Twins! A miracle!"

"-the first time since King Mufasa!"

Many years had passed since the reign of Mufasa. His predecesor, King Simba, had also passed away not three years ago. Now, King Kovu stood at the tip of Pride Rock, waiting to be joined by his mate, Kiara, and Rafiki. Kovu stared at his gathering subjects, feeling a nervous sort of apprehension about the event that was to take place that day, in only a matter of moments. He turned his head, fixing his green eyes on Kiara as she carried the youngest cub in her mouth. Rafiki held the eldest, marking the cub's forehead with a red paint. Kovu wondered what his cubs' lives would be like as Rafiki held both out to the onlooking animals. The male, Narua, was much larger than his sister, Aliona. He was a rich golden color, like Kiara, but had deep green eyes like his father. Aliona was dark-furred, like Kovu, but had rich blue eyes that stood out from among the other cubs. They reminded Kiara painfully of her mother, Nala, who had died of illness only a short time before the cubs were born. As the ceremony ended, Kiara and Kovu felt an ominous sort of presence. They looked out at the gathered creatures, but both knew not what exactly they were searching for. Kovu looked down at his paws and noticed five scratch marks in the stone. He didn't remember digging his claws into the rough surface - wouldn't it have pained him? So where did the marks come from? Kovu frowned and then looked up at the horizon. There was something wrong about this day. Just what was the matter... he didn't know yet.

**A/N: LionRoaR: **Yes, so, I apologize for the first chapter's shortness but I can't spoil absolutely EVERYTHING in the VERY BEGINNING, now can I? Anywho, it'll make more sense after the time skip. And just so you know, the first part of this chapter happens several months after the event in the second part. Yep. Thanks for reading, if you liked or even if you didn't please review! I love helpful suggestions and general compliments! XD


	2. Chapter Two: First Meetings

**The Lion King**

**And the Black-hearted Traitor**

**A/N: LionRoaR:** Hey! Thanks for reading chapter two of The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor! I hope you enjoyed it! So, basically, we are introduced to the main characters of the story. More on that at the bottom of today's reading. The plot is about to take off, introduced with the lovable little daughter of the young prince Nasua, and the adventurous young princess Aliona. What will happen when both these young lionesses meet some handsome strangers? Read to find out! *laughs maniacally*.

**Disclaimer:**

**Aliona: **LionRoaR does not own The Lion King, Kovu, Kiara, or any of the original movie characters, but she does claim creative liscence for her OCs!

**LionRoaR:** *sniff* *sniff* That... that was so beautiful, Aliona... *wipes away tear*

**Aliona: ***rolls eyes*

**Chapter Two**

**First Meetings**

The sunlight glanced off of the watering hole's surface. Generally, I didn't involve myself in the lives of the strangers in these parts. But I had no choice. I gave one look to the surrounding area and then walked into the open, hoping for a chance for a drink. It had been a long journey – so many months of wandering. I sighed contentedly as I stretched and began my aimless walking again. I looked about me at the beautiful landscape. A paradise. But not mine to claim. My eyes found the imposing figure of the monument I had learned was called Pride Rock. My old nurse, Keke, had told me of it. But never before had I imagined its vastness. I closed my eyes and shook my head. What was I doing here? Was I looking for more trouble, invading on another King's territory? But what other choices did I have? This was the only watering hole within miles. I turned and was stunned to see a young lion cub wandering along, by herself. I walked forward and stopped her by pressing my paw on her tail.

"Oof!" She exclaimed as my action made her trip and fall. She looked up at me curiously, and then a look of fear crossed her face.

"Are you… are you a rouge?" She asked worriedly. I looked down at her with my dark green eyes, wondering what she could be thinking. Could she possibly know the meaning behind the marks across my face, this far south? Perhaps.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But don't worry. I'd rather not hurt innocent cubs. I was just wondering why you were out here on your own? It's not safe, you know." I watched as a guilty expression crossed the cub's face. Then I released her tail and she saw up, dusting herself with a swipe of her paw.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for my auntie." The cub sighed.

"Your aunt?" I looked at her with my head tilted to the side. Sure, I understood the concept of family. But I'd been alone so long, the thought of loving or caring for another creature had long dissolved from my consciousness – or my memories. What did it feel like to have someone look for you, to have someone care for you? That I no longer knew. I had become a rouge in the truest sense.

"Yes. I'm Milele. My father is Narua. He's the Prince!" Milele exclaimed. I watched her face a moment longer and then turned to Pride Rock.

"You should be getting back. Your father must be worried about you." Milele looked up at me and then frowned.

"I… I guess so…" She murmured sheepishly. I looked at her closely and then laughed.

"You don't know the way back, do you?"

"Do too!" She exclaimed indignantly. After a moment of silence she hung her head and said, "Actually… I… um…"

"Don't worry, I'll take you back," I said. If truth be told, I wanted nothing to do with this cub. But I couldn't just leave her to the hyenas. She bounced alongside me, much more at ease than she had been when I'd first laid eyes on her. I watched Milele, wondering how she felt to be walking alongside a stranger. To me, I felt a faint sense of the comradeship I had lost so long ago. Finally I was forced to stop, standing in the great shadow of that ominous Pride Rock. I stared up at it and then turned to Milele, who was watching me closely.

"Can you get along well from here?" I asked with a strained smile.

"Yeah! Thanks, Jua!" She ran off, leaving me feeling as if she'd torn out my heart. _Jua… _my old nickname, come back to haunt me. I growled softly, hating these feelings that made me want to weep and roar with fury at the same time. I had grown since those days when I'd been powerless, a coward. I had learned to live in this world, alone and hated. I had gained more scars than just the permanent ones across my left eye. My mane had grown out, and was now a full and luscious gold halo around my dark tan-furred face. My face was not as long as my father's had been. I'd taken mostly after my mother in all ways – except the eyes. The forest green eyes I had inherited from dad. I wandered for a while, until I reached this long gorge. I took a deep breath and began climbing down one of the less steep paths. Suddenly I heard something nearby.

"HELP!" The voice was high and panicked, the call echoing even after the words had long turned into hopeless shrieks. I turned my head and without thinking ran towards the source of the plea. If I had once been a coward, then perhaps this was the moment to prove that I wasn't one anymore.

**.~/:*:\\~.**

Princess Aliona wandered up the side of the gorge, feeling the hardened claw beneath her paws give way. The dry season had only begun. The Princess looked up into the bright blue sky overhead, thinking of her brother, Narua. Narua was to inherit the throne, and with the birth of his cub, Milele, by his mate Wakati, he had provided the next successor sooner than any lion could believe possible. Princess Aliona knew of the relations between the Pridelands and a bordering pride of lions – the Northerners, as most called them, though their distinct name was the Kaskani. When Aliona was a very young cub, a lioness called Pienga came from the North and requested to enter the pride. Kovu, Aliona's father, had accepted Pienga and named her Aliona's nurse. The stories that Pienga could tell were unrivaled by any in the whole Pridelands. But with Pienga's years gathering on, there was little young Aliona could do to keep her wandering mind occupied. She liked to leave Pride Rock, despite her mother's incessant pleas that she stay home. Aliona wanted freedom, she wanted adventure. Was that so much to ask for?

The day was hot, sticky. Aliona wished that she had walked near the watering hole instead. It probably would have been a good idea, since Milele was bound to go there searching for her. The young cub had taken a liking to her eccentric aunt, and while normally Aliona didn't mind, being around Milele only reminded her of the life she would never have. She knew very well that the frictions between the Northerners and her own family would force her father into an agreement that would call a truce between the two Prides – an agreement that would undoubtedly end in Aliona's partnering with the only son of the Northerner's King. Aliona knew nothing about him, and knew that she could not love him – it was impossible. She had not once loved any lion, since they all treated her like some precious heirloom. She didn't want to be miserable for the rest of her life. So she wandered. It was all she could do, short of running away. But Aliona wouldn't run away from her problems. She simply wasn't that type of lioness.

"Hey there," a deep voice purred alluringly. Aliona started, whirling around to face the black-maned lion that had appeared from behind a cleft in the cliff. She flexed her claws, arching her back. But she knew she was cornered, with only a steep climb behind her and a huge rouge blocking her only way out. In this moment, fight was her only option.

"Now, now, don't be unpleasant, love," the rouge growled, though he sounded as if he enjoyed her futile struggles. Aliona felt despair clawing up her heart, but she refused to give up. With a harsh cry, she launched herself at the lion. She clawed at his face, but he was stronger than she was. With a well-aimed swat he threw her aside. She slammed into the rock wall and gasped, feeling the air rush out of her, leaving her breathless. The male approached slowly, his tail waving back and forth tauntingly. He placed a paw on her side, forcing her down.

"HELP!" She shrieked, roaring with all her might. Then she wailed in pain as the lion dug his claws into her back, silencing her.

"Don't worry, love. It won't hurt… much…" He chuckled. Aliona closed her eyes tightly, wishing that she could just disappear. Why had she ever been born? Was her entire life for nothing? It certainly felt that way as the lion circled around her, keeping his forepaw pressed between her shoulder blades. Suddenly there was a huge, booming roar and the weight was lifted from Aliona. Her eyes flew open and she whirled around, her claws still unsheathed. Her jaw popped open as she walked a beautiful flash of gold whirl around the bulky rouge, striking the larger lion on the snout. The golden-maned lion leaped up and climbed onto the other's back, biting into the rouge's ear. Aliona felt a certain sense of satisfaction at seeing the rouge growl and roar in frustration.

"Alright, alright! I get the message! She's all yours, scum!" The rouge snarled. The golden lion released him and backed off, keeping himself in between Aliona and the rouge. The golden one snarled deep in his throat.

"Just go," he said in a deep, rich voice. Aliona was at once driven towards it, intrigued. There was an air of mystery about this handsome lion. He was a good size, with strong muscles but a frame that was lean enough to make him agile. He had well-shaped ears and a well-defined jaw, as well as vibrant green eyes. He turned slightly to look at her, no expression on his face. She gasped. She hadn't noticed before, but across the left side of his face five long, red scars ran from just below his left ear to his cheekbone. The lion blinked once, cocked his head, and then turned his attention back to the rouge.

"Fine. But you shouldn't be so relieved, princess," the rouge lion snarled at Aliona, not evening suspecting that she really _was _the Princess, "That lion there's a Eusi Moyo Mhuni if ever I saw one." He spit once in the golden lion's direction and then turned his back.

"Mhuni is just fine," the golden lion replied as the other vanished from view. Aliona felt a new throb of fear as he turned towards her. She had no idea what a Eusi Moyo Mhuni, or just a Mhuni, was, but she had a feeling it wasn't a good thing at all. She took a step back, wishing she had tried to escape when she'd had the chance. The golden lion cocked his head at her and then nodded slightly.

"Don't worry. I may be an outcast but I'm not heartless." His brow furrowed, as if he were both irritated and amused by what he'd said. Aliona still didn't trust him. She unsheathed her claws, digging them into the rough soil of the gorge. The golden lion watched her closely and then sighed. He walked a little towards her, but to the opposite side of the canyon. Then he stopped, motioning with a paw towards Aliona's fastest route to safety.

"There, see? You can go." He turned and began walking towards the steeper cliffs, his tail twitching.

"Wait!" Aliona ran forward, feeling as though he wasn't as bad as he seemed. She knew she was probably just behaving stupidly, but she wanted to know more about this mysterious golden lion. She was unlike anyone Aliona had ever seen before.

"Yes?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, staring with his deep green eyes and an impassive look on his face.

"T-thank you… for saving me," Aliona said.

"No problem." Was it her imagination, or did the muscles around his eyes relax, almost as if he would have smiled if he could? But then there it was, a little grin revealing just a bit of his white teeth. Aliona's heartbeat stuttered in her chest.

"What's your name?" She blurted out before taking the time to think about her question, "I mean, that is… if you want to tell me." She amended. The lion stared at her intently.

"Don't have one." He said at last.

"Everyone has a name," Aliona protested. He cocked his head.

"I suppose."

"So what's yours?" He was quiet.

"Where are you going?" Aliona persisted, feeling her confidence returning. She wanted to know about this lion.

"Nowhere. Anywhere." He said emotionlessly.

"You don't have a home?" Aliona inquired.

"Nope." The lion replied.

"Then why don't you find one?" She asked. The lion laughed humorlessly and shook his head. Aliona could tell he wouldn't respond to that question. She figured she was being nosy, but she didn't want to part with this handsome stranger just yet.

"And what is _your _name?" The lion asked suddenly.

"But I asked you first!"

"It's polite to introduce oneself before asking the other party's name." The golden lion smirked at her as he spoke. Aliona frowned, feeling a bit like her mother had just scolded her for saying something rude to one of the Northern Pride's emissaries.

"I'm Aliona," she said at last.

"I see," he murmured with a teasing grin.

"Not funny," Aliona mumbled. She looked up at him.

"Will you be staying in the pridelands long?" She asked hopefully.

"Probably not," he replied, watching her face with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Please… promise me that at least for tomorrow you'll meet me? By the watering hole? At dawn?" She begged. She knew she was acting rashly, foolishly. She knew that her mother would disapprove of her actions. But Aliona was so sick of the monotonous life of a princess. She wanted fun, adventure, mystery! And she could sense that this lion had many mysteries about him. Was it so bad that she was curious? Her heart twittered nervously as the golden lion flashed her a breathtaking smile.

"Yeah, sure, if you want me to." He began to climb up the steep cliff and then paused, looking back over his shoulder to call, "Oh yeah! My name's Basrun, by the way."

Basrun.

* * *

**A/N: LionRoaR: **So there you have it! You have officially met Milele, Aliona, and Basrun! These OCs will play a major role later on. Here's some basic biographical info on them!

Name: Basrun

Gender: Male

Appearance: Broad-shouldered, powerful lion with a lean build that makes him both powerful and agile. He has dark green eyes, a well-defined face, and dark-tan fur. His mane and the tip of his tail are a brilliant golden color. Five long red scars run across his left eye, and his claws are strangely black.

Personality: Calm, reserved, but warm-hearted and kind - or at least on the inside. Sometimes he can be a bit surly and defensive, since he's had to scrape up a living on his own for a long time.

History: Secret ^.^ But since you already know some things about him I will tell you. He was banished from his pride for some despicable deed. His father's name is Kirefu, and his only sibling is a brother named Kahrun.

Name: Milele

Gender: Female

Appearance: Small, petite golden cub with light creme streaks and bright golden eyes. She has a few cuts across her left ear from when she wandered off one afternoon into a hyena's layer.

Personality: Bubbily, happy, rarely calm. She's hyper and doesn't sit for long periods of time. She's also known for her kind and adventurous spirit, and is often compared to her aunt, Aliona.

History: Basic. Her father is Nasua, the prince of the pridelands. While Nasua is young for a father, he is no less loved by his daughter for it.

Name: Aliona

Gender: Female

Appearance: Lean, beautiful lioness with rich dark fur (like Kovu's) and brilliant blue eyes (see Vitani's for an idea). Her most redeeming feature is probably her silken fur, which grows abnormally long across her nape and spine for a lioness. She also has two black tear-tracks down her cheekbones, which sometimes make her look sad.

Personality: Quiet, reserved, but outgoing and deeply loyal when you get to know her. She's obsessed with adventure and fun, always looking for something new to do and new places to explore. She wouldn't seem that way, but she often hides different parts of her hobbies - and her feelings - from those around her.

History: Her father is Kovu, mom is Kiara, brother is Nasua. She is aware that many believe she will soon be given to the prince of the Northern lands as his mate, to seal a peace treaty between their expanding kingdom and the Pridelands.


	3. Chapter Three: Eusi Moyo Mhuni

**The Lion King**

**And the Black-hearted Traitor**

**A/N: LionRoaR: **Mkay, so thank you once again for continuing to read my story! I know there are some mistakes, and I apologize profusely for any typos or grammatical errors you may find! Now, on to the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:**

**Basrun: **LionRoaR does not own The Lion King, or its characters. She owns me, though.

**LionRoaR: **AND?

**Basrun: **Oh, and the other OCs too. And the plot, naturally.

**LionRoaR: **Good kitty!

**Basrun: ***glares*

**Chapter Three**

**Eusi Moyo Mhuni**

Pienga lay on a warm stone, only just blanketed by the speckled shadow of an acacia tree. The lionesses' shrewd yellow-amber eyes caught sight of a figure moving quickly towards her. She knew the graceful gait of her charge, the Princess, before she even caught sight of the rich blue eyes set in a dark-furred face. Pienga smiled fondly as Aliona approached.

"There you are, Ndege. Have you been wandering again? It's not safe." Pienga glanced at Aliona's bleeding scruff and her eyes widened as she stiffened. Had she been attacked?

"It's nothing," Aliona said quietly, noticing Pienga's alarmed expression.

"Little Ndege…" Aliona smiled a bit sadly. She loved when her old nurse called her "little bird". It made her feel loved again. Since she'd made a deal with Basrun at the gorge, Aliona had been reflecting what had happened. Now, she regretted her choice to go after the lion. After all, what did she know of him? Where did he even come from? What did that rouge mean, anyway, by those words he used?

"Pienga…?"

"Yes, Ndege?"

"What does… what does Eusi Moyo Mhuni mean?" Aliona asked. Pienga's face froze, and then a dark expression replaced her usual somewhat scornful or amused one. She looked distant, frightened. That look made Aliona feel as though her stomach had sunk to about her ribcage.

"Piegna…?"

"It's an old Northern saying. It's used to describe the worst types of criminals. It means "Black-hearted Traitor". You see, every crime in my old Pride was treated with a similar punishment. If you disobey, you are often given one mark to remind you of your misdeeds. Lions with marks don't get far in that society." Piegna frowned at the two scars across her shoulder and sighed.

"Some acts are considered unforgiveable. These often get more than one scar. The more terrible the crime, the more scars the criminal is given."

"What is the maximum amount of scars?" Aliona inquired, remembering the five long red marks across Basrun's face. Was he really a criminal? He must not be so bad…?

"Five," Piegna replied. Aliona's heart plummeted along with her stomach this time.

"What sort of crimes deserve five scars?" Aliona asked, almost breathless. Piegna frowned.

"I was cast out for stealing, and received two scars. A friend of mine was given four scars for killing a local cheetah's cub, since it had tried in desperation to take some of his food. And then… the saddest of all was the poor Prince."

"The Northerner's Prince has a scar?" Aliona was surprised. What sort of king would scar his own son? How did he expect her to marry him, if he was considered a criminal?

"Not the one you're thinking of, Ndege. The King of my old Pride once had two sons. The younger was more fit to become King, and rumored had it that his father was going to chose him over the eldest cub. But then he was accused of the most terrible of crimes. He was so young… That was the only time in my life I saw a lion scarred so brutally – across the eye, too! In my old pride's lands, those scars would mark him as the worst kind of criminal. A murderer." Aliona's eyes widened. The youngest Prince of the Northern lands… a murderer? She trembled, thinking of one thing as she stared into Piegna's solemn eyes.

"And the Prince… what was his name?"

"He was known for his golden hair," Piegna sighed, "But while he was often called Jua by those around him, his mother had given him a beautiful name in the ancient tongue of her nomadic tribe. It means "Sun's Child", as I recall." Piegna stared off into the distance, as if reflecting on some long buried memory.

"What was it…?" Aliona asked, feeling her heartbeat stutter against her chest as she stared at Piegna and thought of the following dawn, when she would meet with him again…

"Basrun."

**/.****~.:*:.~./**

I found that I could not sleep. As the night went on, I lie awake thinking of the young lioness I had rescued. Aliona. She was more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen, with her strange dark fur and her beautiful, hypnotizing blue eyes. I couldn't stop thinking of the way she asked me questions, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her face changed. She had become so lively, even though some part of her must have still been scared. I had no idea how she could bounce back after being attacked by that mangy rouge, but I was sort of glad she had. The promise that we would meet again lingered on in my mind, my heart. The echo of her voice, beautiful and sweet to the ear, lingered with me. I thought that if I could but have her at my side, I would never be lonely again. She was something worth fighting for. I would never be a coward again, if it meant protecting her.

"You're so stupid…" I muttered to myself. Of course she didn't feel for me, and I couldn't feel for her. I was basically cursed. Anything I did, I was bound to fail at. But I had saved her, hadn't I? That counted for something…? I wished fervently that I could see her again. Maybe, by some small stretch of hope, she could become my first friend since… A shadow fell across my face. Yes. It had been a long time. But what if someone in her Pride knew about me? What if she spoke of the scars, the golden mane, my name…?

And my name! It had been so strange to speak it again. The look in her eyes as I told her was something I will never forget. It had been difficult for me to turn away. I felt then, in that moment, that I would never have enough of looking into her beautiful blue eyes. How could these feelings exist in my stone-cold heart? I didn't understand my emotions. I hadn't felt like this… I hardly remembered what it was like… I sighed crossly as I rolled onto my side, feeling the soft grass beneath me shift and brush against my tan fur. I needed sleep if I was going to give my full attention to Aliona tomorrow. But what was I supposed to do, when I couldn't get her off my mind?

After a little while I finally managed to fall asleep. But even in my dreams, Aliona's face and voice haunted me. I had only just met her, and yet I felt as if I had known her long enough to decide that she was the one I wanted. She was the only light in my life now, the only beacon of hope in a long dark night. And I felt hope again, as I hadn't since the day the scars across my face were etched into my skin and my memory. What pain, to see the look on my friends' faces. What joy, to see the beautiful light in Aliona's eyes. If only she would look at me that way forever. Then, I would be happy. This thought was reflected in my dream, where I was again at that trial, again surrounded by lions that hated me and disbelieved every word I spoke to them. But then she was there. She was smiling at me.

"I believe you, Basrun." She said gently. I awoke with a start, my heart racing in my chest. I had been tossing in my sleep – my back ached as I stood up. I looked at the horizon and sighed. It was almost dawn. I began my trek to the watering hole, my paws tracing a path in the swaying savannah grass. My eyes wandered, as did my mind. What would Aliona say? Would she even be there? What if this was a trick? What if she really knew what that rouge had said to me, and had planned to have a whole legion of lionesses and lions attack me and drive me away? I was, after all, the worst of criminals…

But no! She was there, alone, sitting in the shade of a beautiful baobab tree. Her tail was curled lazily around her forepaws, her blue eyes calmly focused on me. There was this tilt to her muzzle that made me think she was wondering about something. I stopped, noticing the cold look in her eyes. But it soon melted and she smiled. I sighed with relief. Smiling, I stepped forward and nodded my head to her.

"Aliona," I said. She looked at me searchingly and then smiled back.

"Hey, Basrun." Our eyes met for a few moments and then I looked away.

"Are you a good hunter?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Do you hunt well?"

"I… suppose…" I murmured, not really getting where she was going with this.

"Good! You will teach me!" Aliona said decisively.

"Teach you what?"

"How to hunt antelope," she replied. I stared at her and then laughed, feeling myself bending at the will of this strong, beautiful lioness.

"Your wish is my command," I said. I felt livelier than I had in so long. She smiled at me and then beckoned for me to follow. I obeyed, and soon she led me straight to the nearest antelope herd. She was a better hunter when I helped her, but individually she lacked basic tactical prowess. I helped her a little, though she was such a quick learner she picked it up in no time.

"You're a good teacher," she said as she released the young antelope she had chased down. It bleated accusingly and then nodded to her before rejoining its frazzled family. I watched them for a moment and then turned my attention to Aliona.

"Thanks," I said. She looked into my eyes and I was again struck with the realization that there was some… _wall _between us. She knew something. My heart fell as she opened her mouth.

"Tell me about yourself," she prompted. I stared at her and then looked away.

"I'm a Northerner. A rouge." I glanced at her. She stared back.

"And?"

"And what?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." She sighed. I was getting a bit irritated by her random vagueness. I looked at her and then felt a terrible longing. I wanted her to understand. But she'd never even listen to me. I figured I wouldn't torture myself any longer.

"I was banished from my pride. My tutor, a lion that had been like a father to me, gave me these scars so that no one would ever trust me again. To them, I'm a murderer," I said, never once taking my gaze off of Aliona. It hurt. It hurt so deeply, I almost thought some invisible paw had raked its claws across my chest. But I wasn't bleeding. At least not physically.

"And what are you in reality?" Aliona asked calmly. I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, I must admit. Most lionesses I had met in my wanderings would leave about this time. Some hissed, others actually attacked me, some just ran away. But Aliona sat and stared. I was baffled.

"You said that "to them" you're a murderer. What are you in truth?"

"A traitor…" I muttered, staring hard at my paws.

"To whom?" I looked up and met her strong gaze. She wanted to know about me, I could see the curiosity – as well as the honest compassion. What sort of lioness was Aliona, to be so caring and understanding? I felt that if I had not felt a little for her before, I was almost falling for her now. No lioness had ever just asked me to explain myself. No lioness had ever ignored the word "murderer" before.

"I'm a traitor to myself," I said finally. She cocked her head, and I could tell she was waiting for an explanation.

"I'm a coward. I've never stood up well for myself, or for others. At least, I never did before I was banished. Now I kind of have to fight, or I might as well be a carcass." I sighed.

"You didn't have to fight for me." She stared at me steadily.

"I wanted to," I murmured, feeling the roots of my fur grow warm in embarrassment. Aliona smiled slightly and nodded. Then she stood, her tail whisking back and forth.

"I have to go," she said quickly, "Meet you tomorrow?" My jaw dropped open in surprise. She wanted to meet… again? Truly?

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said with a beautiful laugh as she turned and raced away, towards Pride Rock.

* * *

**A/N: LionRoaR: **Thank you, RandomAccount01 (I got an anonymous review! Yay!), for your clarifications of my amazing stupidity! *laughs*. Yes, I DID mean successor, not predescessor. I'm aware that Mufasa's technical successor is Scar, but I don't count him 'cause he sucks and isn't worthy of being counted. *nods decisively*. LOL. Anywho, I'm sorry about that, I was very tired when I rewrote the first few chapters and put them up. And no, you do not sound like a geek, you are reminding me of key points and I thank you for that! Thanks so much for the review it means a lot to me! *bear hug*


	4. Chapter Four: The Truth

**The Lion King **

**And the Black-hearted Traitor**

**A/N: LionRoaR: ***sighs* I feel like such a slacker, not catching all of the random typos I have! I should slap myself. But unfortunately my novel takes precedence over my fanfics (it sucks to be an author. LOL). Even so, since my fanfic for The Host is giving my grief I've decided to invest more time in this story. I hope that you like this chapter – this is where things get interesting! If you are wondering, Basrun is awesome. Yep. Anyway…

**Disclaimer:**

**Milele: **LionRoaR does not own The Lion King or any of the real characters! But she does take creative license for her OCs and plot!

**LionRoaR: **I think you may have one-upped Basrun on that one, Lele.

**Milele: **Yay!

**Chapter Four**

**The Truth**

The days passed slowly for Aliona. She sometimes felt that she had never known friendship or adventure before she had met Basrun. No matter the weather or the circumstances, he always thought of something to do, something to say. His green eyes became livelier every day, it seemed, and he was, in truth, so openhearted and gentle, Aliona had a hard time believing that he could truly have ever killed anyone. She made a point not to ask him any questions about his past – at least none that would make their relationship painful to him. She felt he was a precious friend, and she didn't want to lose that. But each moment she spent with him, she would think of her father and her mother, and what they would think of her relationship. Was it right for a Princess to be close friends with a rouge – and an condemned murderer, at that? But what could she do? Aliona would not separate herself from him, and she only worked harder to sneak away for hours on end, just to listen to his soothing voice and to watch his handsome golden face as he showed her a particular hunting or fighting technique.

"Are you even paying attention?" Basrun asked one day, watching her face closely with his intense green eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, yes…" She murmured, but he was not fooled.

"An answer for your thoughts?" It was a game they had played many times now. Basrun was so frequently frustrated in his attempts to understand her, and she was so often disappointed when he wouldn't answer her questions. So, in trade, they would each allow the other views into their lives. Aliona had learned this way that Basrun had acquired his knowledge of hunting skills from his father's best friend, Sein, and he had once been one of the most accomplished young lions in his Pride. Now, Aliona couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm just wondering… how long this can go on…?" She looked away, feeling ashamed. She didn't want Basrun to think she was tiring of him or anything like that. She enjoyed his company. She loved the days she could face freedom alongside him, away from the hassle and monotony of her normal life. She had managed to keep her attachment to him a secret, but how could she continue to do so without being found out? How would her parents react? This question haunted her, never leaving and always hovering over her like an ominous cloud.

"You're the only person I have met in a long time that I would call my friend. I will be here for you until the day comes when you don't need me anymore." He said calmly. Aliona looked at him closely, wondering to herself how long it would be until that day came.

"Your turn," he informed her. She sighed, tilting her head to one side as she looked into his face.

"Will you tell me about your family?" She asked at last. Basrun stared at her and then looked away. A wry smile twisted at his mouth and his eyes hardened.

"My family." He sighed, and there was a certain note of bitterness in his voice.

"I want to know about them." Aliona murmured firmly. He cast a glance at her from the corner of his eye and then looked away again.

"Very well…" He murmured, and with a long sigh he began:

"My father's name was Jabali and my mother's was Kyfora. My mother died giving birth to her only two cubs – my elder brother, Kahrun, and myself. My father always held us as the most precious aspects of his life after Kyfora's death. It had been her wish to name us in her language – Basrun meaning "Sun's Child", and Kahrun "Wraith's Child" after her father. It wasn't long enough before he grew interested in another lioness. Her name was Mara, and she became the third treasure in my father's life. He was always so fond of us all…" Basrun's mouth twisted downwards and he frowned.

"What happened?" Aliona asked quietly. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and then smiled a bit sadly.

"One answer for one thought." He murmured.

"That's no fair!" Aliona exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair." Although Basrun's words were serious, there was an amused glimmer in his eye as he spoke that calmed Aliona and silenced her next words. She couldn't think of anything she could trade for the information – her thoughts were mainly her own, and she figured he could guess them easily enough if he tried.

"So, about that fighting technique…"

"It's called the Hook Maneuver." Basrun showed her the way to hold her paw, placing his on hers to adjust the angle. She felt heat creeping along her skin, tingling at the roots of her fur. She looked up into his eyes, barely two inches from hers, and her heartbeat stuttered.

"H-hook Maneuver…?" He blinked, as if she'd woken him from some distant place. She understood the feeling.

"Y-yeah… and so then you take your shoulder and press it in like this… That'll throw some body weight into the move…" As she watched him demonstrate, Aliona couldn't help thinking how beautiful his mane was, sparkling in the sunlight. She tilted her head to one side and just watched, mesmerized by the sight of him. When he looked and realized she wasn't paying attention again he just smiled wryly and sat back.

"Maybe that should be all for today." He said with a laugh.

"Mm…" Aliona murmured, feeling a bit embarrassed as she looked down at her paws.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow?" He asked, and she wondered if she was just imagining the eagerness in his warm voice.

"Yeah, sure," she said quickly. He smiled widely, and she touched her nose to his before turning and running off towards Pride Rock. Every step she took away from him felt like a mile, and she was not eager to get back to lazing around being a Princess. When she arrived at the Rock, King Kovu was sitting on the highest step waiting for her.

"Father!" She exclaimed, smiling at him despite the guilty lurch in her heart at the sight of his dark expression.

"You've been taking many long walks lately, Aliona. Is there something you want to tell me?" The whiskers above his eyes rose slightly, expectantly.

"N-no, father, I'm just… I need some time to myself, you know?" His eyes softened, and his warm smile made her feel all the more guilty.

"Alright, then. Now, I have some news I must share with you all. Come." Aliona followed her father into the cool shade of the overhanging stone, where her mother Kiara, her brother Narua, his mate Wataki, and their daughter Milele were already waiting.

"There she is at last!" Narua exclaimed, smiling at her. Was it her imagination, or did Kiara look uspet? Her mother usually was the happiest lion that Aliona knew, and seeing the crease between her bright amber eyes made her daughter nervous.

"I have excellent news," Kovu said at length, nodding sagely as he sat beside his Queen, "King Jabali of the North has accepted the peace conditions with us." Aliona could feel tension in the silence that suddenly descended upon them.

"So what's the catch?" Aliona asked.

"He has requested a union between his heir and the Princess of the southern lands." Kovu said after a brief hesitation. Aliona looked from him to her mother, not as surprised as she wished she could be.

"When?" She inquired coldly.

"We must come as soon as possible." Her father replied unhappily. Narua frowned, tilting his head to one side as he looked at Aliona.

"It's not such a big deal, Ali. There aren't any lions here that you're interested in, and the Prince of the Northlands isn't all that bad, from what I've heard. They say he's a noble sort."

"His name?" Aliona looked at her brother with an unreadable expression on her face. She already knew the answer.

"Kahrun." It was at that moment that she knew, no matter what, she must get the answer to her last question.

.~.:*:.~.

The clearing was a familiar place. I'd often spent time there as a cub. Seeing it in my dreams, in all of its echoing familiarity, was as painful as if I had been there at that moment. I could still see the blood smearing one of the marble blocks, crimson flashing in the weak twilight. I remembered well in that dream the feelings that had chorused through me. This was to be paid for, I knew it then. I knew it well. I had never liked her, but she did not deserve this. I could not even recognize her, she was so mangled. I ran over to her, and though I screamed in vain at myself to run away, my past could not be changed. I reached forward and gently brushed her eyelids closed. Her eyes had always been such a vibrant blue. Now they were empty forever. I heard something nearby and whirled around just in time to strike at the grey blur that flashed before my eyes. I felt blood smearing into my fur as I thrashed at the lion that had dared to murder one of his own pride. But it wasn't until I saw his face that I knew the true gravity of what had happened here… and just why I was the one who had to discover it.

"You're much too predictable, Basrun," he said, grinning down at me as his red eyes gleamed.

I started awake. It was a scene I would remember in my dreams – a nightmare that would haunt me until the end of my days. I slowly got to my paws, looking about the cave I had made home the past few weeks. I stretched slowly, reveling in the feeling of control that reality gave me. I could now move where I wanted to, avoid what I wanted to avoid. I could not change the past, but the future was mine to explore. Unfortunately, my future never seemed very bright. But then there was Aliona. A pleasant warmth filled me at the thought of her. I wished that I had dreamed of her, as I often did of late. Those were always sweet, beautiful dreams. I wondered if she could ever bring herself to believe me if I answered her questions. I knew that the time was coming, that I couldn't hold back any longer. What if someone in her pride told her the truth? What if she heard the wrong version first, the tale that everyone assumed was true? I could not bear seeing the hatred and scorn in her eyes. She'd accepted me even though I had told her that I was a murderer, and I had seen nothing in her eyes but joy and friendliness. I had meant what I had said before – that I would stay with her until she didn't need me. When that day came, I knew that it would be the day I died. No matter what happened, I refused to live without her.

"Basrun!" I started. Usually Aliona waited for me at the watering hole. I wondered why she was so eager this morning. Was it just me, or did she sound upset? Remembering our first meeting, I hurried to reach her, following the sound of her labored breathing. I saw her, beautiful even though her expression made my chest ache.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. She looked at me hesitantly, and then shook her head and sat down, taking deep breaths to calm herself. I wish I could have sat down, as well, but the look on her face made me too nervous to sit still.

"I need to know what happened to you." She said, looking up at me steadily. I met her gaze and then looked away.

"Which version?" I asked quietly. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want the truth or what anyone else would tell you?" I looked at her and felt the normal emotions running through me – anger, bitterness, guilt. I could have stopped the whole incident, but I was too naïve back then.

"I want the truth. That's why I'm asking you and not Peigna." I frowned, surprised. Peigna?

"My Nurse," she said at the look on my face. I sighed and shook my head. Did Aliona know, then? Peigna was Sein's sister, so it was bound to come out if the lioness mentioned it.

"So you want the whole story…?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." I hesitated. Maybe it was instinct that made it hard to tell the truth – no one had ever listened to me before, so why should Aliona? Perhaps she was so panicked because Peigna told her the story…? But I suppose I had nothing to lose that wouldn't be lost anyways. I sighed and straightened my shoulders, thinking back to that awful day…

"I told you before about my father's second partner, Mara. Well, it was not exactly a secret that we didn't get along. I had always been fond of stories of my mother, and having a new lioness take her place was hard for me to accept. My brother Kahrun was always kind and she doted on him. No one would suspect that he was plotting…" I frowned.

"Plotting what?" Aliona looked at me questioningly, and my mouth suddenly felt too dry. I drew my tongue across my teeth, glaring down at my paws.

"He was the "rightful" heir to the throne, since he was born first. But my father always wanted me to be his successor as… as King," I looked up at Aliona's face but she didn't seem surprised so I went on, "I look like my mother, they say. I'm smart like my father. I was always good at everything back then, and everyone praised me – except Mara, who wanted Kahrun to be King. My brother always pretended like he didn't care, but I overheard Mara telling him that he was rightfully the heir, and that I should be done away with or else Kahrun would never be ruler. I thought his refusal for her help was a good sign – I thought I could trust him. But the next day, as the sun dipped below the horizon, I was walking along one of my favorite paths when I saw blood. So much blood…" I closed my eyes and shuddered. I felt Aliona's paw as it touched mine, and I blinked at her, feeling her warmth and encouragement in that small gesture.

"I had never liked Mara, but I was angry at seeing her mangled body and I was determined to avenge her death. Someone attacked me from behind, and I had already fought with him long enough to give him scars he won't lose. Like the ones he should have gotten." My face hardened and I turned slightly away. Then I looked back at Aliona and frowned, struck with a sudden suspicious at her asking these questions. Now that I had told her everything, or at least enough for her to put the pieces together, what would she think? Would she believe me? I knew that in my heart I wanted her to believe more than anything else. But was that even a possibility?

"Why the sudden need to know, Aliona?" I asked quietly. She looked at me and her eyes were full of fear.

"It was Kahrun, right? He was the one that framed you so you'd be banished…" She raised her paw and touched my left eye, where the scars still remained. I closed my eyes and bowed my head – yes.

"No…" Aliona shook her head and backed away, trembling. I started forward, dismayed. Was she afraid of me? Why? Did she not believe me?

"Aliona…"

"NO!" She turned and ran blindly – away from Pride Rock. I didn't even think, my paws flew forward before I had even told them to move. I had to find out what was troubling her. I had to know. I caught up with her near the gorge, pouncing on her back to get her to stop running. We tumbled down a hill together, and I clutched her in my paws until we stopped. Dust floated up around us, and I felt a bit battered, but that wasn't important. Aliona was crying breathlessly, burying her face in my mane and clutching me as if her life depended on it.

"Aliona… shh, it's Ok. What's wrong? What did I say?" I sat up slowly, pressing my muzzle against her ear, stroking her flank with my tail-tip. She froze and looked up into my face, her incredibly blue eyes pleading.

"Basrun, I… I'm the daughter of King Kovu, the Princess of these Pridelands…" I stiffened in surprise. So that's why she was always sneaking around or looking over her shoulder when she came to meet me. That's why she'd randomly seem troubled, guilty even. I understood it all now, as I looked into her face. And suddenly I thought I understood why she was so upset, too. My heart pounded in my chest, aching to hear my suspicions denied.

"And my father… has arranged for me to be the union that binds his peace treaty with your old Pride… He has said that I will be partnered with… with Kahrun... We are leaving as soon as he finds me, I'm sure..." I almost felt as if I'd been frozen. My limbs were tingling with the shock. I knew I probably looked as if I had been slapped, but that's what it felt like. Finally my face seemed to be working again. I frowned, and dug my claws into the dirt.

"Not if I can help it." I growled.

"But what can you do?" Aliona asked, and I hated the despair in her face. I wanted to promise her I could save her - I wanted to tell her that I, the banished prince of the Northlands, would give my life to protect her. But all I could do was give her a grim smile and say:

"I'll just have to pay my brother a long overdue visit. I'll settle this once and for all, before he has time to touch you."

And so my journey began.

**A/N: LionRoaR: **Haha! Suspense! Thank you for the reviews! I especially appreciate the tips from TheLionESS-232. It really pleases me that someone has taken the time to read my randomness. I am very glad that you are not frustrated! Basrun's past will be developed very quickly, as you will find (or have found in this chapter anyway), but little snippets of new information will pop up now and then. He's got depth. LOL. Just when you think he can't be any more awesome, he goes the extra mile! I've loved him ever since I dreamed up the scene where he confronts his past! Ah, I can't wait to write that part! It'll be AWESOME! OH, and if you want to see a picture of Basrun, please tell me so and I will take the time to upload the picture I have onto Deviantart (strange that I haven't so far but whatev). Thanks also to futureauthor1985 for the review! I love encouragement! It makes me feel inspired to write SOMETHING. Whether that something is the story or not is debatable. *laughs* Anywho, please review and add any helpful suggestions you may or may not have! Either way, I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter Five: Realization

**Eusi Moyo Mhuni**

**The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor**

**Chapter Five - Realization**

The smell of burnt earth seemed to fill my nostrils and make me feel dizzy. How long had it been since I last wandered the desert? Too long, perhaps, or maybe not long enough. I squinted, staring at the discernable tracks of King Kovu's procession. They were definitely being led well – he knew the path to his homeland enough to see that much. Could it have been Aliona's nurse, Pienga? He didn't remember her well, but she must have known the way if she'd once lived in the North. It was like a curse – you never forgot where you belonged. I sure hadn't. But then, did I really belong there? A part of me wondered.

The desert seemed to stretch on forever. Only those that had crossed it before, like myself, knew this wasn't the case. I worried for Aliona. She wasn't thirsty, was she? I hoped that her father would have the sense not to let her get too fatigued. It was dangerous in the desert. I pricked my ears and watched, wondering if I would be able to find anything to eat. It seemed unlikely, but one never knew. The wind blew, though it was so humid that little gust didn't seem to have the power to relieve me from the scorching sun. Dust flew up into my nose and made me sneeze. I sighed wearily. If anything was worse than returning home, it was returning through a desert. But I would never give up. All I had to do was remember Aliona's face when she told me she was betrothed to Kahrun. My blood boiled as I remembered my brother's cold eyes and his smirk. I would never let him take Aliona! Maybe it was destined, our meeting as rivals in battle. I hadn't stood up for myself when my honor was questioned. But when it came to the lioness I loved, I would fight my brother to the death if need be.

I saw that the Pridelanders had made camp a few miles off. I slunk into the shadows of a tall dune, hoping to find shelter. There was a single scraggly tree, which I promptly made myself comfortable beneath. It was so hot, I wasn't surprised Kovu had stopped in midday. I closed my eyes and listened. The silence was somehow deafening, the absence of warmth in this scorching place making me feel cold and alone. If only Aliona were here… If only, if only.

My dream was a good one – at first. I dreamt that Aliona was beside me, her fur brushing mine as she pressed her muzzle against my mane. I breathed in, hoping to catch a trace of her sweet scent. But she changed, suddenly. Her muzzle stretched into a huge menacing grin and her eyes flashed red. Before I could do anything Kahrun lashed out at me, his claws slashing across my throat. I fell to the ground, gagging, while he stood over me with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You'll never belong," he growled. "You may love her, but you'll lose her just like you always do. You're a coward. You'll run. You know you will. No feelings you could possibly have would be strong enough to make you face your worst fears – make you face me. Our pride. Father…" I bared my teeth.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I snarled.

"Oh yes, you are. Now wake up. Wake up, Jua…"

My eyes flew open. I could feel something soft pressing against me in the darkness. I looked up and my heart fluttered for a moment when I thought Aliona was there, beside me. But no, it wasn't her. It was a smaller lioness, with bright inquisitive eyes and a familiar scent.

"Milele…" I grunted, getting to my paws. I cast a look around me, wondering why she was here and if anyone else was with her. But no, she was alone.

"Why are you following us?" Milele asked curiously.

"You found me out, did you?" I sighed and curled my tail around my paws. Milele looked so relaxed, as if she were just having a chat with a close friend. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Aunt Aliona wandered off. I ran after her but I lost her when it got dark. I found you here." Milele said, her eyes glistening as she watched him. How much did she guess? She seemed intelligent enough to suspect I was doing something she should be wary of. But then, why should I feel guilty? I didn't know why I did, but there it was all the same. I wasn't doing anything wrong, but maybe in Milele's eyes, I might be.

"I see. Well, I'm on my way up North as well." I said, knowing it wasn't a lie. Milele cocked her head and nodded.

"I guess that makes sense…" She murmured thoughtfully. I tried to relax, though part of me wondered what else Milele might ask.

"So what's your name, anyway?" Milele demanded.

"My name?" I echoed.

"Yes. As in what do I call you?" She stared at me expectantly. I really didn't want to lie, but part of me thought it might not be such a good idea to tell her my real name. So I settled for something else.

"Jua is fine," I said. "It's what my mother used to call me."

"Oh." Milele looked up at me and opened her mouth. Then she closed it, sighing.

"Oh! There you are!" I turned around, alarmed. Aliona was rushing towards me, her breathing a bit quick and her eyes looking tired but excited. She froze when she saw Milele.

"Lele, what are you doing here?" Aliona demanded. Milele flinched.

"Well, I… I saw you wander off and… and it's not safe… t-to go alone…" She stammered. Aliona eyed her for a moment and then sighed heavily.

"Let's just go back, then." She looked up and her eyes met mine. That one look sent my heart fluttering and made me feel all hot. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, even in the none-too-cool desert.

"Auntie, do you know Jua?" Milele asked, looking between us with bright eyes. Aliona tore her gaze away from mine and I felt as if someone had poured cold water on me as soon as the feeling of warmth we'd shared passed.

"Yes, sort of," Aliona said, "He saved me from another rouge." She spoke a little stiffly, as if the thought made her uncomfortable. I shuffled my eyes and looked anywhere but at her face. I didn't want her to see how much her acting disturbed me. Yes, it was necessary to maintain our distance in the presence of her pride-mates. I understood that. But I felt so empty when she pretended not to know me. I loved her so much, my heart ached at the thought of her being indifferent towards me. But then, maybe she was. Maybe I was just a way to pass time for her. The thought made me feel hollow.

"Oh." Milele looked up at me and smiled. "You must be a good rouge, then. You helped me before, and you helped Auntie."

"I like to help anyone I can," I said. _Except myself._

"Let's go, before your father gets worried." Aliona nudged Milele gently. The cub gave in, sending me a last thoughtful glance.

"Bye," she called over her shoulder, turning away. Aliona gave me a long look that made me feel whole again, filling me with warmth and fire.

"See you," she called softly before running after her niece. I stared, my heart still beating too quickly.

"Yeah," I murmured. "See you."

**./~/.:*:./~/.**

Aliona couldn't forget the look in Basrun's eyes when she'd pretended she didn't really know him. He'd looked as though he'd had the breath knocked out of him, though he'd at least attempted to hide it with an unconvincing smile. The thought of him made her fur burn and her mind whirl. If she didn't dread her meeting with the King of the Northernlands, she would have thought of little else. Narua's mate, Wakati, walked beside her when the procession continued on their journey. Piegna walked with Milele, scolding the cub when she ran too quickly.

"Save your energy!" The old nurse called. She seemed nervous at the thought of returning to her homeland. Aliona couldn't blame her.

"What's wrong, Aliona?" Aliona started, looking over at Wakati. The kind lioness's green eyes sparkled with a sort of understanding that made Aliona nervous. Her brother's mate was very intuitive – as was her daughter when she had a mind to be.

"It's… it's nothing." Wakati looked steadily into Aliona's eyes, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"Your feelings aren't 'nothing', Aliona," she said suddenly. Aliona started.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You can't hide it, Aliona. You've been fidgeting all day and staring off into the sky like some crazy seer monkey we all know and love." Aliona looked over at Rafiki and wondered if she really looked like that.

"I…"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You're in love." Wakati said this quietly, so as not to attract attention. Aliona's eyes widened.

"I…"

"Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes." Wakati tilted her head slightly and gave Aliona a sad sort of smile.

"What good does it do?" Aliona asked bitterly, suddenly feeling the need to confide in someone. "Even if I love him, we can't be together." Wakati's eyes shone with sympathy.

"I understand how you feel, Aliona. I was the same way, once." The lioness sighed. Aliona looked at her, surprised.

"But… but I thought…"

"I'm just as good at you at hiding. Unfortunately for you I'm also good at seeing emotions where others don't look. I know what to look for."

"You don't love Narua?" Aliona asked bleakly. This realization made her feel somehow cold inside. Wakati looked at her and smiled.

"No, I do. But when I was first betrothed to him, I had feelings for someone else. It was hard to accept we would never be together. But he didn't try to stop me. He let me go. And I've come to love Narua more than I ever thought I could. Yet a part of me still regrets not going after my first love. A part of me always will."

"So what's the moral of the story?" Aliona murmured, her voice barely audible. Wakati looked at her closely, her eyes shining.

"I can't tell you that," she replied evenly. "That's a choice you have to make, Aliona. But remember that no matter what you do, your Pride will always be a part of you. We will love you. Don't forget it." Wakati brushed her muzzle against Aliona's, gave her one final smile, and then walked over to Narua, greeting him with a gentle nose-touch. Aliona watched her step-sister's face, seeing nothing but love in her eyes. But it was different for her. Narua wasn't a murderer. Kahrun was. That fact was never in doubt. If Basrun said it, she would believe him. Aliona felt a painful tug at her heart. It was really true. She _was_ in love with Basrun. But would it matter, in the end? Would he save her from Kahrun? She wanted to believe he would. But she feared for him. Would it be best to ask him not to follow them anymore? Maybe she should just partner with Kahrun and not risk Basrun's safety. But while her head told her that might be a good idea, her heart burned at the thought of leaving Basrun behind. There was something in his kind green eyes, his deep understanding, his shimmering gold mane that stirred in her feeling she'd never imagined existed before.

Aliona looked over her shoulder. In the distance, she could just faintly see a dark spec. To any other, it may have looked like a rock or even an illusion created by the heat waves rolling off the sand. But to Aliona, that little spec was hope. It was love. It was everything.

And she knew that she could never let him go.


	6. Chapter Six: Longing

_**Eusi Moyo Mhuni**_

**The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor**

**Chapter Six – Longing**

The four days it took to cross the desert passed too slowly and too quickly at the same time. I was sad not to see any more of Aliona, but that wasn't entirely unexpected. Milele would probably be watching for her Aunt to run off again. Still, I felt empty without Aliona at my side. I'd gotten used to our days together, always spending afternoons out in the open where I could teach her to hunt or fight and she could tell me about stories she knew, her family, her joys and sorrows and worries. The thought of confronting my own struggles made me shudder, but somehow I drew strength from Aliona's bright and encouraging presence. Without her, everything was just the sad lonely nothing it had been for so long. I couldn't deny to myself that I was eager for the confrontation with my brother. I'd harbored my anger towards Kahrun long enough, and now I had something worth protecting from him. It had taken Aliona to set me on the path towards clearing my name and regaining the honor I had lost so long ago. My scars seemed to ache, compelling me to close my eyes and waste away the day with the sweet nothingness of sleep, as I had all the time before Aliona came. Afternoon heat somehow brought out the worst in me. Especially in the desert.

The border of my old homelands was almost like a drop-off of sand. There was a deep ridge, leading to a fertile oasis where several large caves opened up around a waterfall. There, among the caves and grass, lived my pride. I sat on the slope and watched, emotionless, as King Kovu met with King Jabali. From a distance, my father didn't look much different. There was a slight stoop to his shoulders that was barely perceptible, and probably wouldn't have been if it had been anyone but his son judging. I stared down into the valley that held so many bad and good memories, mixed into one big jumble that I called my life. A part of me wanted to run down there and confront my father, telling him that I wasn't the villain he thought I was. I'd wanted to say that before, too. But as always, I was too cowardly to do anything. My scars, aching painfully as I made my way down into the valley in slow stealthy movements, reminded me that he would never see me as anything but an outsider, a traitor. My heart broke at the thought, and I knew deep inside of me it was true. I had done nothing but serve him with loyalty and adoration, but with one little twist of Kahrun's paw he had our father believing that I had done the unthinkable. That I had become someone other than me… some stranger that not even _I _knew.

"Hi, Jua!" I started, my eyes widening. Milele stared up at me with her huge eyes, seemingly unaware of how badly she'd scared me. I tried to hide it while I glowered at her, feeling a sort of morbid humor at her silly escapades. I probably should have been upset that she was here, possibly leading someone right to me, but I was too fond of the little cub to care much. She was so adventurous and clever and knew what she wanted. And there was a spark in her eye that reminded me of Aliona. Besides, Milele was Aliona's niece, whom she loved. If she meant something to Aliona, then Milele meant something to me.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" I asked. I almost wish I hadn't when, a moment later, a calm and surprisingly deep yet feminine voice said;

"She is." I stared. The future Queen of the Pridelands was brawny and had large gazelle eyes that glittered with mistrust – an expression I'd come to know well over the seasons. I said nothing as she approached slowly, her hackles rose so that the fur along her spine looked a darker sandy-red than her golden pelt.

"Well, good, then," I said with a nervous nod. Milele looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, mom. Jua brought me back home when I got lost. And he saved Aunt Aliona from another rouge." I relaxed a little when the lioness's eyes widened in surprise. She gave me a quick glance and then smirked.

"So you're the one, huh? Not bad. Certainly better than that pale grey prick she's expected to mate. So your name is Jua?" The lioness's babbling was hard to follow, so I wasn't quite sure what she'd meant. But at the last question I straightened up and met her gaze as well as I could.

"Uh, yeah," I said nervously.

"Is that so…?" An amused smile crossed over her lips. "Well, now," she said suddenly, "We should be heading back, Milele. They'll be wondering what's taking me so long to find out where you ran off to." The lioness turned around and then looked over her shoulder as Milele bounced off in the opposite direction, towards the caves that constituted as the Northern land's "Pride Rock".

"Here's a piece of advice, Jua," the lioness said with a sad sort of smile, "If you love her, don't let her go without a fight. If you do, I think you'll both regret it someday."

I couldn't forget the words that Milele's mother had said to me. There were many things in my life I regretted, and I didn't want Aliona to be one of them. She was the one thing in my life I felt had gone right. Without her, my word was empty. I had nothing, not hope or joy or peace or faith. Without Aliona, I might as well be dead. I couldn't live the way I had before, wandering without a name and without a purpose, aimless and homeless and friendless. Now that I knew love and knew the one lioness that could give me hope in my world again, I could never go back. And that was fine with me. Better to die of a broken heart than to live without any feeling at all.

I spent most of my time staking out the territory, making sure to disguise my scent as I wandered my old haunts, examined the scent markers of my old pride-mates, and hunted for small prey. I also ventured close to the place I had used to spend most of my free time – the place where Kahrun had laid in wait, with Mara's dead body lying mangled in the grass. It looked so peaceful now, the bloodstains washed away by time and weather. My eyes stung as I took it all in, wondering what might have gone differently if I had exhibited more courage and stood up for myself. I had regretted that decision. I wouldn't make it again. I would fight this time. Staring at my reflection in the small pool by my old sunning rock, I thought of Aliona's face and knew I would never give up again.

"B-Basrun?" I turned around slowly, scolding myself for not noticing another's scent on the wind. The elderly lion looked at me with sad, haunted eyes. I recognized him well – of course I did. He was Sein, my old master. The lion that practically raised me. The lion that had given me my scars.

"It's been awhile," I said quietly, wondering what would happen now. If Sein told my father, he'd probably have his guards chase me away like they should have long ago. But I had a mission. I'd either fight them all or go down swinging.

"Basrun…" The lion looked like he was about to cry. He limped forward and pressed his muzzle against mine, making me stiffen with surprise. This wasn't exactly the welcome I had expected.

"Sein…" I murmured, feeling as if there was a large obstruction lodged in my throat. It hurt to breathe, made my eyes smart.

"Never has a day passed when I didn't think of you and regret what I'd done, that I hadn't spoken out. I knew in my heart that you couldn't have done it. I knew it even as I carried out your father's dirty work and gave you scars you did not deserve. I thought I would never see you again. I always hoped that I would, though. I always hoped I would, so that I could tell you I'm sorry." Sein looked into my eyes, and in that milky blue gaze I saw a deeper and fiercer regret than I had ever imagined any of my old pride-mates feeling. My heart ached as I touched my nose to my old mentor's shoulder.

"Think nothing of it," I murmured. "You did what you were asked to, Sein. And I have grown since you last saw me. I have a purpose now." I knew from the expression on his face that he was realizing that my words were true. I _had_ changed. And not just physically. It wasn't the muscles or the scars or the rough-and-tough exterior I'd built up over the seasons since my banishment. It was my eyes, the spirit in them that I'd never possessed – not even when I lived among my Pride, happy and content.

"And what purpose could bring you back here, Basrun?" Sein seemed bothered by the thought, as if he knew how uncomfortable I felt and how much I wanted to be anywhere else – like by the oasis in Kovu's pridelands, with Aliona by my side.

"I have to finally face my past," I murmured. "For the one I love, I have to face my old Pride's real Mhuni."

**././.:~*~:././.**

The Oasis, as the Northerner's home was called, held a sort of enchantment for Aliona. It was beautiful and serene, and somehow reminded her of Basrun. She was so overwhelmed by it all she hardly noticed when they met with King Jabali's pride. Her attention was directed in that course shortly, though, when her father called her forward.

"This is Princess Aliona, my daughter," Kovu said, dipping his head towards her. Aliona nodded politely to King Jabali. He was a grey lion with a dark mane and a sad sort of look to his face. There were shadows beneath his eyes, which were the same color as Basrun's – a deep forest green. He smiled faintly as he looked at her, but it was a halfhearted sort of gesture.

"You are welcome," he said in a low voice. He turned to the lion beside him, who resembled him so much it wasn't hard to guess who he was.

"This is my son," Jabali said gravely, as if he were talking of a coming storm, "Kahrun."

"A pleasure, Princess," Kahrun said, smiling at her warmly. She was taken aback. Kahrun didn't seem cold and murderous as she'd thought he would. He looked completely sincere. He wasn't bad looking, though his muzzle was very long and his tooth protruded slightly from his left lip, suggesting it was longer than the others. Long ugly scars were apparent on his shoulder. Aliona wondered if Basrun had given them to him.

"Aliona?" She started, looking at her father. The whiskers above his eyes were raised expectantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Kahrun," she said mechanically, feeling like a sullen cub that didn't want to be polite to guests. Kahrun grinned at her, and as she looked into his eyes she realized why she had an odd feeling in her stomach when he stared at her. His eyes were the color of blood.

"I hope you will enjoy yourself here," he said, with seeming sincerity in his voice. But remembering the look on Barsun's face when he spoke of his brother, Aliona decided not to trust him no matter what. He was a good actor. But two could play at that game.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Aliona said a little flirtatiously. Her father stared at her in bewilderment but she just smiled. She had to make sure nothing appeared to be wrong with her. She turned and saw Wakati wandering off, calling Milele's name. Her niece could be so rambunctious. She returned her attention to Basrun's old pride-mates. She noticed an older lion watching her with sad rheumy eyes. He looked conflicted, somehow.

"Why don't we all have something to eat and talk? I'm sure you have many interesting stories to tell us," Jabali suggested, grinning at Kovu in a way that seemed timid. Looking at Basrun's father, Aliona wondered how his son's supposed betrayal had affected him. Aliona followed Pienga into a small shadowy alcove, where they could look over the other lions but not be in the way.

"Are you alright, Pienga?" Aliona asked, concerned. She'd noticed the cold looks that her nurse had received, though luckily no Northerner had spoken out against her – yet. Piegna smiled at her a bit sadly.

"Yes, Ndege. I'm alright. It's just… lonely, I guess," she sighed. Aliona touched noses with her, hoping to cheer her nurse if only a little. They sat together for some time, cooling off in the shade of the large baobab tree they'd taken shelter beneath. Wakati joined them, looking thoughtful.

"What is it, Wakati?" Aliona asked curiously. She'd rarely seen her step-sister look so apprehensive.

"He must have gone through a lot…" She murmured, staring at Kahrun with a slight frown on her face. "Those markings mean he's done something against this Pride, don't they?" Aliona swallowed nervously. Even though she was looking at Kahrun, Aliona knew exactly who the question was about.

"So they say," she murmured. Wakati looked at her and tilted her head to one side.

"And you don't believe them?"

"No. I believe him. I'd trust him with my life." She said quietly.

"What are you two talking about?" Pienga demanded irritably, her gaze darting back and forth suspiciously.

"It's nothing, Pienga," Wakati said with a smooth, nonchalant smile. Pienga seemed unconvinced, but she remained silent. Aliona wondered how Wakati knew about Basrun's scars. She waited until they were alone, after the sun had set and most of their Pride and been taken to one of the caves to sleep.

"I met him, sort of," Wakati replied when Aliona asked her. Aliona's eyes widened.

"You… met him…?"

"Yes. Milele went running off and met him near the entrance to the Valley. Jua, she called him. Somehow I doubt that's his real name – though it suits him. When she mentioned him rescuing you, and the look on his face when she talked about it, made me think he was the one you've been fretting about." Wakati smiled somewhat smugly. Aliona sighed, wishing her sister-in-law wasn't so perceptive.

"He just wants to make sure I'm safe," Aliona said softly.

"I know. I've heard what those scars mean, but somehow he didn't have the look of someone with bad intentions. And I trust your judgment. I won't mention him to your father, either. In fact, I might just tell Kovu that you're going on a walk with me. And during that walk I might just sit by this nice little pool Milele and I passed on our way back here. And while I'm sitting there you might just find that lion of yours and spend some time with him while the rest of our posse are asleep." Wakati grinned impishly and Aliona felt a surge of gratitude.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course! I'll be right back." When Wakati returned, grumbling about having to argue over whether the two lionesses should have a guard or not, they set out towards the pool. When they got there, Wakati settled down and smiled.

"Nice of him to stop by." She flicked her ear and Aliona turned to see a strand of golden hair that could belong to no other lion. It was caught in a thorn bush. Aliona approached it and sniffed, but his scent was pretty faint. She turned.

"I'll be back soon," she said.

"Don't make promises unless you can keep them," Wakati called after her with a bemused smile on her face.

Aliona managed to follow small clues, left in bushes or mud puddles, all the way to the border of Jabali's Valley. There was a small cave, and inside the cave she found a sleeping Basrun. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Suddenly he twitched, letting out a low growl.

"Kahrun…" He snarled. Aliona sat beside him and stared at him, taking in his face with an intensity that might have been awkward if he'd been awake. She wanted so badly to touch him, to be close to him. Just being beside him made her feel as if fire were licking up her pelt, heating up her entire body with desire.

"Aliona…" He sighed. Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp. His eyes flew open suddenly and he flew to his paws in an instant, his claws flashing as he turned on her. A tense moment passed with the both of them staring at each other in surprise. Then he relaxed and looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Am I still dreaming?" He asked quietly, though he looked doubtful.

"No. My step-sister helped me escape to meet you," Aliona said. Basrun smiled a bit dubiously.

"Ah, so she approves of your choice of a rouge friend." Aliona looked into his eyes and opened her mouth. Then she closed it. Looking down at her paws, she murmured;

"And my choice of a partner." Basrun looked at her with that frustratingly emotionless look on his face. Then he leaned towards her, his body so close she could almost feel his fur against hers. His breath tickled her ear, making a shiver run down her spine when he whispered;

"I can't stop thinking about you," he said, his voice strained. "You haunt my dreams… Nothing seems right when you're not here. When I'm with you, I can't stop wanting… wanting you… I love you, Aliona. So much." His voice cracked. He bowed his head. It was so close to hers, she could see the thick lashes that surrounded his sad eyes. She touched his muzzle with hers, feeling her heart patter excitedly in her chest.

"I love you, too, Basrun. I'll always love you." He looked into her eyes, sucking in his breath. He stared at her for only a few moments before he closed his eyes and pressed himself against her, licking her cheek, her ear, her neck. She wrapped herself around him, taking in his scent and wishing he wouldn't stop. Her body felt like it was on fire as he brushed his nose into her side, his muzzle trailing up and down her flank as he walked around her, the sound of her voice, soft and alluring, driving him to take her. Suddenly there was a loud noise outside, and the two froze, their bodies so close, and yet so far.

"Aliona!" A hushed voice. Wakati. Aliona hurried outside, feeling hot not with passion now but with embarrassment. She heard Basrun's slow, hesitant steps behind her.

"What's wrong?" Aliona asked.

"I heard someone coming towards the pool – your father sent one of his guards after all. I told him you'd gone to take care of some business, and that I'd find you soon enough. We must go back, quickly!" Her eyes fell on Basrun as he emerged beside Aliona. She could obviously sense what had been happening, and seemed as embarrassed as Aliona felt.

"Ok," Aliona said quietly. She turned to Basrun and pressed her muzzle against his.

"I love you," he whispered brokenly.

"I love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow…" She promised, looking into his eyes and wishing she could have stayed, wishing that they could have becomes partners in the truest sense, that she could have been his. But now she had to wait – they both did. It was torture turning away from him and following Wakati back to the pool. The guard stood there, looking stiff and irritable. Aliona returned with her sister-in-law to the cave the south Pridelanders were staying in. She curled up beside Wakati and fell asleep, dreaming of Basrun and the look in his eyes when he told her that he loved her.

* * *

(Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for my unsociableness yesterday (was it yesterday? oh well the last update anywho) I've been getting pretty bad headaches (I have one right now, actually -.-). School stress is killing me. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. The question arose - will Aliona and Basrun end up together. And therein lies the question, I suppose. Well, after this chapter we have no doubt they really care about each other. Where will it go from here? ^.^ Only time will tell. I'll warn you though, I've killed favorite characters before. I'm dastardly when I want to be :3 Thank you soooo much for reading and for the reviews and the favs! I'm so grateful! :) I'm planning on making a few character sketches. Look out for them on my deviant art account (my username is shadowrainlion). Again thanks for reading! :D


	7. Chapter Seven: Confrontation

_**Eusi Moyo Mhuni**_

**The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor**

**Chapter Seven – Sweet Nights and Bitter Confrontations **

The quiet sound of birdsong woke Aliona, reminding her with its lonely squabbling of the empty feeling she had when she wasn't with Basrun. It had been three days since she had last seen him – opportunities to sneak out were few and far between. She was almost constantly with Kahrun and his father, who walked her through all the best places of their Kingdom and talked to her kindly of life in the Northern Pridelands. And what shocked Aliona the most was that she actually _would _enjoy living there. It was peaceful, rich, and comfortable – not wide open like the pridelands in the South, but warm and hidden away. She especially liked the western side of the huge bowl called "the Valley". The cliffs were easy to climb up, and as she looked out she could see endless desert and sky, with patches of green here and there. The Northern Pride's territory was large and rich, expanding even further than the Valley. If Aliona was queen here, she would probably enjoy it. There was only one problem. Kahrun. He was polite, yes, but she longed to be with Basrun, walking the lands and knowing that they belonged to the both of them. Basrun was the rightful King here, and she wished with all her heart that she could be his Queen.

Aliona got to her paws and walked out into the morning air, her eyes taking in the sights of the now-familiar "camp". It was mostly surrounded by scraggly rocks, though it would be hard to sneak anywhere with the sentinels guarding the Pride. Aliona stood alone near the waterfall, thinking of Basrun. She could do little else, when every part of her yearned to be with him. Aliona closed her eyes, thinking of his face, his voice, the way his tongue felt as it trailed across her fur. She felt a shiver run up her spine. Oh how she wished she had stayed!

"Princess Aliona?" She started, turning to see Kahrun standing a few feet away from her. His blood red eyes stared into her as if he could see her thoughts, though his expression did not suggest he knew what she was thinking of. She felt hot to the roots of her fur with embarrassment, getting caught dazing – and by the last lion she wanted to see, at that. It was startling how different he was than Basrun. While his brother was golden and strong, Kahrun was small and thin. Somehow the long scars across his shoulder seemed redder and deeper than the ones across Basrun's eye. And he deserved it, too.

"Yes?" She asked briskly, not wanting to remain anywhere near Kahrun. His gaze made her skin crawl in ways she didn't exactly like. His voice was not the deep rich voice of his brother – it was cold and calculating.

"My father and I wish to share a meal with you and King Kovu. Would that be agreeable, Princess?" He smiled in a calm, cheerful way, but now that Aliona had spent time with him, she knew it wasn't quite heartfelt. There was a small twitch in his lip and a kind of listlessness to his eyes that he couldn't hide from the observational.

"Very well," Aliona said, not feeling up to putting any sort of cheerful façade on. She'd made sure not to appear suspicious in hopes of getting out for the evening – or the night, if things went the way she hoped. Her entire being quivered at the thought of being with Basrun, of having him close to her and feeling his warmth…

"Princess? Are you coming?" Aliona started, realizing she'd been lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed Kahrun's expectant face. She nodded slightly, watching him as he moved. He had a quick, short stride and walked with his shoulders hunched, as if he were waiting for some enemy to pounce. His red eyes flickered at the odd sound, but mostly he kept his fake smile plastered on his face. Aliona felt cold inside when she was around him – it was very different from the way Basrun made her feel.

"Aliona." King Kovu smiled as he greeted his daughter. Wakati sat a little ways off, watching with an unreadable expression on her face. No doubt she was wondering what would happen, and what choice Aliona would make.

"Father," Aliona said gently. She could think of nothing but Basrun as she sat beside Kahrun, sharing a haunch of zebra as the two older lions discussed the new alliance between the Northern and Southern Pridelands. Aliona liked having the time to let her mind drift, only smiling and nodding occasionally when a comment or question was directed at her.

"Hey, Aliona!" Wakati called. Aliona turned, her ears pricking forward slightly. Her sister-in-law's eyes looked deceivingly calm, though from her look of understanding Aliona knew that Wakati was aware of how it felt sitting there dreaming of someone else.

"What is it, Wakati?" Kovu turned to his daughter-in-law and smiled. He had always approved of his son's choice in a mate, and thought of her as a responsible, kind-hearted sort. Aliona knew he wouldn't deny her a request, and a little flutter of hope erupted in her heart as she thought of seeing Basrun for the first time in days.

"I was wondering if I could steal Aliona away for the night. I was planning on taking Milele to a little star-gazing spot, but unfortunately the little bugger doesn't seem interested. I wanted you to come with me," Wakati said, smiling at Aliona. Kovu seemed to consider it a moment and then turned to Jabali.

"I have no quarrels with the plan," Jabali said at the Southern King's look. He smiled.

"Do enjoy the scenery to your heart's desire. We'll be awaiting your return."

Aliona followed Wakati closely, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach. They walked a steep path and crossed a few streams, emerging into a familiar clearing with a small cave at the end of it. Wakati turned to Aliona and smiled a bit sadly.

"I'll come and get you in the morning," she said. "They shouldn't expect us back after what I told Kiara about the sights and sunrises and all that."

"Thank you, Wakati," Aliona said, breathing a sigh of relief. Wakati looked at her calmly, resting a sort of searching gaze on her sister-in-law's face.

"Just make sure this is what you want, Aliona. And if it is… don't let yourself have any regrets." Wakati touched noses with Aliona and then left, her tail streaming out behind her. Aliona took a deep breath, then approached the cave. Her heartbeat seemed to skyrocket when she heard pawsteps. Basrun emerged into the dimming evening from the shadows of his cave. As the last rays of sunlight fell across him, his golden mane seemed to glow like a halo. His sad-looking green eyes seemed to shine like stars as he greeted her, touching his muzzle to hers as they closed their eyes and drank in each other's presence.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Aliona whispered.

"I've missed you," Basrun said hoarsely. Aliona withdrew so that she could look into his eyes. They seemed depthless, their evergreen pits filled with such raw emotion it took her breath away.

"I've missed you, too," she said breathlessly. Basrun buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her and whispering soft words in a language Aliona had never heard before. But it sounded so sweet, so gentle, so soothing… Somehow she understood that he was telling her he loved her. That he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Aliona closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel – really _feel _the moment that lingered between them. It was an endless time that lasted no more than a few seconds, where everything pitted on one choice. But to Aliona, there was only one choice to make. Her breathing accelerated as Basrun whispered her name, drawing his cheek across her shoulders and up her spine, sending shivers through her body. She suddenly felt tingly all over, and had the urge to roll on the ground. She took a few steps back, towards the cave. Basrun followed, never allowing more than a few inches to come between them. She gasped out his name, breathing the words "I love you, I love you," over and over again. As the darkness enveloped her, she felt his presence and knew that no matter what happened, she would be his…

Forever.

/.~*.:-:.*~./

The first thing I felt when I awoke was Aliona. Her warmth spread through me, filling my being with a contentment I'd never known before. The moments we had shared together the night before seemed to fill the air, and as I pressed my muzzle into her shoulder I wished the morning hadn't come. I would have been happy, sitting there with her beside me for the rest of my life. Her eyes blinked open, their pleasant blue piercing my soul and making my heart stutter. It was so painful, and yet I felt less lonely now than I had before. I felt, for the first time in my life… whole.

"Basrun…" Aliona whispered, her voice filled with warmth and love. My entire body trembled at the sound of it, my chest aching to be close to her, to pull her tighter against me and never let her go.

"Aliona…" I whispered, feeling all of my emotions spilling out into her beautiful name. And it was like I was seeing for the first time. She closed her eyes and touched her nose to mine gently, her breath teasing my whiskers and filling my nostrils with her sweet scent.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I know." It was all I could think to say. My throat felt tight, almost as if I were choking. The thought of her leaving again made my heart sink, and I wondered how I could bear to be parted from her. But she would come back. I knew now that she was mine – no one else could have her. As I pressed my cheek to hers, I knew from the gentle heat that rested between us that it was true – we were meant for each other. We were destined to be together. And no one – not my father or Kahrun or King Kovu – would ever tear us apart.

"Wakati will be coming soon," Aliona said quietly. I sighed.

"I wish I could stop time."

"I do, too," she murmured. She looked into my eyes with an expression so full of trust and love it took my breath away. "I do, too."

I followed her into the cool morning, watching the way the sun fell onto her dark coat. The scent of dew and fresh breeze did little to stifle the wonderful smell of Aliona, my love, my partner. I could hear her breathing, and I longed to reach out to her. But I could already see her attention was elsewhere – or at least, it seemed to be. I watched as her sister-in-law, Wakati, emerged from some trees. Aliona turned around and looked at me longingly. I wished I could tell her to stay, but I knew I couldn't. We were already risking so much by being near one another. She padded forward and drew her tongue gently across my scarred eye. Then she touched noses with me, smiled, and turned to the awaiting lioness. I watched her go, feeling lonelier and emptier every step she took away from me. But I had something to hold onto, a feeling inside me that wouldn't die easily. It was enough.

./~*.:|:.*~/.

Aliona made sure to wash herself thoroughly before returning to the camp with Wakati. Her sister-in-law spoke adamantly about the view and Aliona feigned weariness, though she really _hadn't _gotten much sleep. A part of her wondered if the difference she felt was noticeable. Everything had changed – she had matured, had finally chosen her partner, and yet, she had to wonder if she looked any different. She was so distracted, she almost ran into Kahrun. He looked at her with an expression akin to shock for a moment, and then smiled that creepy fake smile of his.

"Ah, Princess. How was the stargazing last night?" There was an edge to Kahrun's voice that made Aliona feel a chill in the pit of her stomach. She smiled wearily and replied that it was quite excellent, though she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I would imagine not," Kahrun said gravely, looking at Wakati for a moment before turning his attention back to her. He narrowed his eyes and studied her expression a moment before nodding.

"I suppose," he sighed, "This means we won't get to walk together…?"

"Walk?" Aliona echoed.

"I wanted to show you one of my more favored leisure spots. It's a little far, though. Would you be up to it?" A part of Aliona felt it would be rude to refuse his request, while another part screamed that it was a bad idea, that something was afoot. But she just smiled at him and said;

"Alright. I guess that sounds Ok." She said, though she still felt something was wrong. Kahrun was awfully silent as they walked through the growth, trailing up towards the pool and Basrun's cave. Aliona's heart sank with each step. Did Kahrun know that his brother was there? No, it was impossible. Finally he stopped beside the pool, staring down into the water at his blurred reflection.

"I never liked being second best," he said finally. Aliona started.

"What?" She asked.

"Always chosen last," he sighed. "Father always liked him better. Mother thought he was a little angel. Even Sein favored him. Apparently that hasn't changed. I'm always losing to him." Kahrun's eyes flashed angrily. Aliona took a step back, scared by the look in the blood red depths of his gaze.

"W-what do you mean?" Aliona asked.

"I know you gave yourself to my brother," Kahrun said in a bored voice, as if he were talking about the weather, "You almost hid his scent completely, but I caught it. I knew he was here, in the Valley. I just didn't know why. Until this morning." Kahrun glared at her, his lips curling back to reveal his sharp white teeth.

"I hate how Basrun always takes what's mine," he hissed. Aliona felt her stomach sinking as she took a few steps back. But for every step she took, Kahrun took two. His quick stride gave him the advantage of speed – and even if he wasn't as strong as Basrun, he was still powerful enough to beat her. Aliona felt cold dread snaking up her spine, paralyzing her with fear. What was Kahrun going to do with her?

"I-I'm not yours," she stammered, finding her voice at last. She sounded shaken, but at least it was something. "I will never be anyone's but Basrun's!"

"So you say," Kahrun murmured icily, his eyes looking cold despite their dark warm color.

"Well," a deep voice suddenly came from behind them. Aliona's head whipped around, her heart racing as a familiar golden lion stepped out of the trees. "She _is _mine. You got a problem with that?"

.:|.~*/~*/~*.|:.

My lips curled to reveal my teeth. I knew I looked different from Kahrun, with the scars over my eye and the other little scrapes I'd received over seasons of wandering. Kahrun smiled that stupid smile of his; the one that never reached his eyes. I had never thought anything of it before – but now I saw the true beast behind the mask.

"It's been a long time, brother." Kahrun said coldly.

"I'm not your brother. Not anymore." I snarled.

"My, my, still upset are we?"

"You're a traitor, a murderer, a liar, and a thief. You think you can weasel your way into getting anything you want. But you can't take what's mine. Not anymore." My voice sounded harsher than I ever remembered it being, my claws itching to fight. I'd never been easily provoked before, but somehow seeing him anywhere near Aliona made my blood boil. I wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. And I knew without a doubt that I would give my life for her. I felt a sudden surge of pity for my brother. He'd never known any love other than the self-love he'd showered upon himself. He'd always been vain and arrogant, but now I saw that it was all just a ploy to cover up the real Kahrun. In truth, he was nothing but a bottomless empty pit. He was a worthless traitor whose only goal in life was stealing what was earned by others. But now, I wouldn't play the helpless victim. I would fight tooth and claw for what was mine.

"I don't recall you ever doing well in a fight, Basrun," my brother said calmly, "You've always had the brawn but not quite the brain. Or the… guts, let us say." Kahrun smiled, his eyes boring into me and chilling me to the bone. I bared my teeth and crouched, feeling my claws slide from their sheathes and dig into the ground, eager to tear into Kahrun's flesh.

"I think you'll find I've improved," I snarled. Kahrun's eyes narrowed into red slits.

"Is that so? Well, I'll think you'll find that nothing's changed here. You're still an outcast. Hated. Shunned. You don't belong anywhere, and that will never change." Kahrun snarled. His words normally would have felt like tears across my heart. But I didn't even flinch, feeling Aliona's eyes on me and knowing that finally his words weren't true. I _did _belong. Just not in the way most would think.

"You're wrong," I said quietly, my eyes and voice as cold as ice, "Aliona is everything to me. As long as she's by my side, I belong. As long as I can be with her, any place is home." I could see that my words touched her. She smiled at me, and I wished that I could steal her away now and forget all of this fighting. But now was not the time for cowardice. I'd had enough of sulking and running. I was going to stand up and fight – nothing would change that.

"You're a fool, Basrun, if you think you can be with her," Kahrun said coldly. My eyes narrowed in response, and I felt a hiss rising up in my throat. "She's a princess. You're nothing but a filthy rouge."

"That's not true!" Aliona cut in, her eyes burning as they fixed themselves on my brother. She bared her teeth, the fur along her nape spiking up and darkening so that it almost looked black. "Basrun is the son of a King! And he is the true heir, so he has more right than you to be my partner!" She snarled. Kahrun's eyes flashed and he took a step towards her, his claws extended. I felt something snap in my mind as a jumble of images flashed before my eyes. Kahrun looking coldly at me with a sadistic smile on his face as he stood over Mara's mangled corpse. His blood running down his shoulder, his fur lodged in between my claws. My father's eyes as he stared down at me and passed judgment. Sein's sad face and the burn of his claws across my eye. The feeling of being utterly alone. Aliona's warmth last night, the feeling of being with her and of knowing she was mine. All of these things – a lifetime's worth of sensations – flew by in a brief moment. And then, without even thinking, I launched myself in front of Kahrun, reaching out to grasp his shoulders between my claws. I bit down on his neck, tearing at his flesh. He roared in fury and drew back, slashing at my face. I dodged, but his claws still grazed my ear. I spat at him and crouched as he slunk back, his eyes burning as blood dripped from his wounds – new ones and some created by tearing the scars of the old ones I'd given him seasons before.

"How terribly sad," Kahrun snarled remorselessly, "That two brothers have to fight this way."

"You're the reason I'm here, Kahrun," I said in a menacing tone. I looked up at him and knew that no matter what, this fight had to be our last. It was the showdown that had been destined since our parting, the battle I had always run to avoid. Now, my veins felt like they were on fire and my claws itched to tear into my brother's skin. It was time.

"Then let's finish this!"

Time to regain my honor.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Hope it was fluffy enough for you without being over-the-top or vague ^.- Anywho, I have a special segment waiting to be read! If you'd like some randomness read on! :D

Some random facts about EMM:

Aliona's name means "I see"

Basrun and Kahrun are the only characters whose names I completely made up. All the other characters have names in Swahili (or a few in other African languages)

Originally, the story was only going to be a few chapters long. It's actually panned out pretty nicely!

I came up with the idea for EMM through a dream I had one night after I watched the Lion King 2.

Aliona is based roughly off of my sister.

Aliona's appearance is the virtually the same as another character from an original Manga series I drew called Iachu Lions. The character's name was Masika and she had the power to levitate objects. Sweet, huh?

At first I was planning to have this story predate the original Lion King, but I decided against it in the end

Basrun's personality is a mixture of some of my friends, who are all girls O.o

Originally, Kahrun was going to be the younger brother, but I changed it to make their rivalry seem more intense (and to veer away from previous LK plots… ahem…)

Basrun and Kahrun's mother is never known, but she actually played a big part in shaping her two cubs' lives. Don't believe me? Well, it's true. She played a huge role in my dream, and it was originally their mother that Kahrun killed, instead of a step-mother (Mara). But I changed that because I thought it was a bit over the top (as murders can be I guess)

I hate writing anything suggestive (if you haven't figured that out). Therefore if you are unsatisfied with my poor romance writing skills… I'm afraid you'll have to live with it

The name "Eusi Moyo Mhuni" was the third title of my story I came up with. Originally it was going to be The Lion King and the Traitor Prince but I didn't like that much. Then I came up with The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor. Again it didn't have quite the zest I was looking for. So I went all Swahili on ya'all…

My mom speaks Swahili as she lived in Kenya for about two or three years (at the base of Mt. Kilimanjaro). It's where my parents met :3

There were originally a lot more facts here but I decided against putting a TON of stuff up (I already have a bunch anyway). Hope you like some of the stuff you learned! If you have any questions I'd be glad to answer them

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Believe it or not, this story IS winding down for the finish. Will there be a sequel? Only if you guys really want one :3 Maybe you'll have to wait until the end to decide ^.^

P.S.

Here is a link to a stylized picture of the confrontation between Kahrun and Basrun. I drew this the day after I had the dream that inspired Eusi Moyo Mhuni. I think it really captures the emotion of the scene – or maybe that's just me? :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

.com/#/d2rhgov


	8. Chapter Eight: Tragedy and Trials

_**Eusi Moyo Mhuni**_

**The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor**

**Chapter Eight – Tragedy and Trials**

Aliona's eyes flew open as she stared at the two brothers – night and day, ghost and angel, locked in a battle that seemed so distant from here, from this place or time. She thought of Basrun's face when he told her what his brother had done. The haunted look in his eyes, the anger that had seemed so hopeless at the time. But it wasn't that same look now. Aliona could see a fire that made her heart stutter, especially when she realized that it was for _her_ that he'd finally decided to face his brother again. Had he loved her when he told her he would follow her? She searched her mind, wishing she could know when he'd realized the truth of his feelings. She had taken so long. Had he been waiting for her? She dug her claws into the soil, her body trembling, her mind whirring at breakneck speed. What should she do? Her eyes flitted back and forth, and she felt as though time were moving in slow motion. Basrun launched himself forward, his muscles rippling like flashes of lightning across his rich red-tinted fur. Kahrun crouched low, a dark shadow running across his pelt as he met his brother's charge. They were so different. Opposites. The sun and the moon. Churning waters and sun-bleached plains.

They met in midair, balancing on their hind legs as they sought to claw at each other. Basrun's muscles quivered silkily, his eyes glistened with determination. Kahrun looked suddenly ferocious, his teeth seeking a hold on his brother's neck while his claws scored at Basrun's shoulders. Aliona's heart pounded, her muscles burned. She felt so useless and it was driving her insane. She watched apprehensively, crouching down as the two male lions fought. Basrun lashed out and caught Kahrun's nose, tearing deep marks that swelled red. Kahrun in turn bit down on Basrun's neck and refused to let go. Basrun bit onto Kahrun's ear and wrenched his head, splitting the air with the sound of tearing flesh. Aliona could smell blood – both had already sustained wounds. Basrun tackled Kahrun and bit at his neck, but Kahrun threw his brother off with a powerful thrust of his hind legs. While Basrun was getting off the ground, Kahrun threw himself forward and barreled into him, throwing them bother over a small slope. Aliona cried out in dismay and ran forward, looking down the drop. The two lions had tumbled to the bottom and were still fighting, their claws and teeth seeking an opportunity to rip and tear. Aliona's heart seemed to be fluttering in her throat now as she slowly made her way towards them, her claws itching to help Basrun in his fight.

Kahrun suddenly kicked sand up into Basrun's eyes. The golden lion growled and swiped at his nose with his paw, trying to get the stinging grit out. Kahrun took the chance and pounced on him, digging his claws into Basrun's back. Aliona cried out as he tore a wound in Basrun's neck, which bled onto the grass. He seemed to pause for a moment, staring down at the red pool that was forming slowly.

"BASRUN!" Aliona screamed. His head shot up and he whirled around, as if getting a second wind. Kahrun was thrown off and cowered as Basrun swiped at him, clawing and biting with a feverish speed that seemed almost impossible. Finally, within moments, it was over. Kahrun lay panting, staring up at Basrun with fear in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for, then, brother? Kill me." He snarled, his eyes flashing. Basrun stared down at him, his breath coming in strained intervals. Blood still dripped from the wound in his neck. He looked powerful and dangerous, with the dark red lines across his eyes smeared with his enemy's blood, his mouth stained with it. But suddenly the fire died from his eyes and he took a step back.

"Leave," he snarled. "Like the traitor you are, leave and don't come back." Kahrun looked up at him and then slowly got to his paws, limping away. Aliona took a few steps forward, but suddenly Kahrun stopped and lunged at her. She gasped as she watched his claws come nearer and nearer, seeming to move so slowly and yet too quickly for her to react.

"ALIONA!"

.~*:.:~:.:*~.

Fury filled me as I stared in disbelief, Aliona's throat torn open and the blood running out over my paws. Kahrun glared at me, snickering.

"And so ends true love," he sneered. I felt numb. Aliona coughed and looked up at me, her eyes huge and scared.

"Basrun..." She whispered. Her legs crumbled from beneath her. I cried out, rushing forward, but suddenly there were sounds filling the air – furious growls and one loud roar that seemed to shake the earth.

"Aliona!" King Kovu rushed forward, his eyes wide with dismay. My father and some lions from each prides rushed to surround us. An old healer monkey, Makmu, rushed forward to tend to Aliona's wounds. I stared in shocked silence, my heart beating wildly, my entire life hinging on one thought; _she has to be Ok. She has to be Ok._

"What happened here?" My father stepped forward, and then his eyes fell on me. I'd changed in the seasons since I'd left, yes, but not so much so that he wouldn't recognize me. And, of course, there were the scars.

"Basrun…" He said, his voice shaking. Then he looked at Kahrun and at Aliona. His eyes grew wide with dismay.

"Jabali…" Sein stepped forward slowly, his gaze lingering on my face. My father turned to him, looking like a lost cub.

"Why does it have to be this way, Sein?" My father whispered, turmoil and pain mixing in the depths of his eyes. Sein looked from me to Kahrun and then back to my father.

"I think it is time," he said slowly, "To have a proper trial. One that was not granted before." My father started and frowned. A murmur ran through the crowd of my old pride-mates. The Southerners didn't understand what was happening, but my father's subjects did. Jabali stared at me for a long time, and then he looked at Kahrun. My brother looked sadly at Aliona, as if it had been I who had hurt her and he the one that had wanted to protect her. My blood boiled, and it was all I could do not to lash out at him right then and there. Instead I muttered a few curses under my breath, my eyes filling with fire as I longed to kill Kahrun as I should have the moment our fight was won. He'd always said I was too soft. I supposed now it was true.

"Very well, Sein, if that is what you suggest." Jabali sighed. Kovu turned on him, his eyes darkening.

"What's happening?" He demanded. Jabali hesitated.

"These are my two sons," he said at last, his voice breaking as he said 'two'. I hadn't been his son in a long time. "Basrun is my youngest. He murdered my partner and was banished seasons ago." My father's eyes fell on my face, no doubt specifically on the markings that branded me a traitor. King Kovu looked at me, and I noticed for the first time the scar that ran across his left eye. He searched my face and then looked down at Aliona.

"I see." He murmured, his gaze distant. Aliona's sister-in-law, Wakati, took a few steps forward, her eyes wide with dismay. She looked at me and I frowned, my eyes darting to Kahrun and back. Her eyes hardened as her gaze turned away from me and onto my brother, her jaw tightening visibly.

"Makmu will remain here with two of my guards to care for the injured princess. The rest of you will escort my sons to the center of camp." Jabali commanded, turning his back on us – Kahrun and I, both supposed traitors now. I didn't put a fight as we were led back to camp, though every bit of me screamed to know what was happening with Aliona. I turned to Wakati and I hoped that my eyes looked as pleading as my voice sounded.

"Stay with her. For me. Please." I begged. She nodded and lingered behind, watching us go with a sad expression on her face. I felt at least a little at peace to know that someone Aliona trusted and loved was there with her. I turned my face back to the camp, seeing it for the first time since the day I'd been banished. My heart thundered painfully in my chest as I stood, separated by guards from my brother, Sein and my father looking down at us from their perch on the large stone slab my father had always rested on when I was a cub. It was where he'd stood before, when he passed judgment onto me. And it seemed that was what was happening now.

"So. First Kahrun. Then Basrun. What happened?" Jabali demanded, his eyes flashing with anger. I looked down at my paws, knowing that every word out of my brother's mouth would be a lie.

"I was walking with Aliona when Basrun came out of nowhere. He attacked me, saying that it was my fault he'd been banished and that he'd kill Aliona to get even. I tried to defend her but he overpowered me." Kahrun's shoulders slumped and he hung his head. My father's eyes were grim as they turned to me. But Sein glared in Kahrun's direction, his lips curling a little in disdain.

"And your account, Basrun?" With those four simple words, I remembered the last trial and how I had received no opportunity to speak up for myself. I'd been a coward then. I felt my blood boiling as I looked up at my father. I wasn't a coward anymore.

"I never killed Mara." I said. There was a stunned silence in which every eye was turned to me. "That place was my favorite spot to be by myself. I just wandered in after she'd been killed, and then the killer framed me and you didn't even bother to think that maybe the scars I'd given Kahrun were because of what he did to Mara. What he did to you." My eyes flashed as I stared up at my father, feeling all the regret and anger and injustice of the past seasons come bubbling up inside of me.

"I came back here because Aliona and I became friends back in the Southern pride lands. I'd been wandering for a long time, and had stumbled across her in the canyons. She was being attacked by a rouge so I chased him off. She came to see me at the watering hole every day. I had no idea who she was. We spent time together, talked. She slowly began to teach me what a coward I had been. She gave me a reason to change. And when she told me that she was the princess and that she was to marry Kahrun, I knew that I couldn't sit back and do nothing." My father's expression was hard to read. King Kovu watched me with something like sadness in his gaze. I didn't know if they thought I was lying or not. I didn't care.

"It's true that I attacked Kahrun when he and Aliona were walking. But the reason for that is because he was threatening her, and I wouldn't stand by and let him do it. We fought and I won. I told him to leave. He got up and slunk forward like a hyena with its tail between its legs. Then he attacked Aliona and before I could do anything she… she…" My throat felt tight and I looked down at my paws, feeling my eyes prick uncomfortably. Would she be Ok? Was she already gone? He she passed on to the next life without even giving us the chance to say goodbye? If she _was_ gone, it didn't mattered what happened to me. I'd join her soon, that much I knew. Jabali sighed. He looked down at his paws, and I could see he was troubled.

"And now," Sein said suddenly, drawing the attention of the surrounding lions, "I will have my say. Seasons ago I marked Basran as a traitor when I knew he was innocent. I've lived knowing that I condemned the wrong lion for all this time. Now I will sit silent no longer. Basrun is speaking the truth. I would swear my life on it." Sein growled, looking from my father to Kahrun and then to King Kovu. Aliona's father looked at me and then at Kahrun. My heart stuttered in my chest, wondering what he would say. He opened his mouth, but suddenly a little ball of fur shot forward from the crowd.

"Jua isn't lying!" Milele squeaked. There were murmurs running through the crowd as she ran up to me and sat down next to me. She glared up at her grandfather, who stared down at her with wide eyes.

"What's this about, Milele?" He asked.

"Jua walked me home to pride rock once when I was lost. Then I found him that night I wandered into the desert and Aunt Aliona brought me back. She told me that she knew Jua because he'd saved her from a rouge. Mommy knows, too," Milele added with a nod. King Kovu looked at me and then at my brother. I glanced at Kahrun and saw him glaring at Milele, his lips twitching, as if he wanted to snarl at her but was restraining himself.

"I remember a time long ago when I was exiled from the pride lands," Kovu said suddenly. My eyes widened. King Kovu… had been an outcast?

"I remember how it felt to have no one believe me. No one but Kiara." He sighed and closed his eyes. Then he turned his gaze on Kahrun, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"You will pay for touching my daughter." He snarled. Kahrun shrank back, real fear filling his eyes. My father looked at him with a distant look. Then he leaped off of the rock and walked up to me. He looked into my eyes and then at the cub that still sat beside me. I met his gaze and felt so many emotions bubbling up inside of me.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Jabali asked finally, his voice tight with emotion. The world seemed to flip upside-down for a moment, leaving me feeling baffled for a moment. Then I touched my nose to my father's shoulder and whispered;

"I already have." He stepped away from me and turned to the watching lions.

"My judgment in banishing my son was grievously wrong," he said sadly. "I failed to see the true corruption where it lay. So it is that I renounce my sentence on Basrun, and install him as the heir of my Kingdom. He is Prince Basrun of the Northern Lands once more." My father smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. It felt like a dream. I'd never imagined feeling welcomed back into my home, not in a thousand years. But then I remembered Aliona, the blood, her eyes looking up at me as she whispered my name.

"Thank you, father," I said softly. "May I go?" He seemed to understand my urgency. He nodded, and I left the council to decide whatever fate they wanted for Kahrun. To me, it didn't matter. All that mattered was Aliona. Without her, I would never have had the courage to stand up and defend myself at last. Without her, I would never have been Prince Basrun again. And without her, I would never be able to live.

.~.*.~.*.~.

The world seemed to be black. Aliona could hear Wakati's voice and feel a terrible sting, but she also seemed so detached from everything. Nothing that she heard registered with her, and she felt nothing besides that sting. Slowly, even that began to fade. She walked into the darkness, unafraid. If she had been able to see, she would have looked around, but as it was, all was darkness. She thought she should have been afraid, in this black and lonely place, but she wasn't. It wasn't frightening. She heard whispers ahead of her and saw a little burst of white. Stars twinkled around the light, guiding her to it. The closer she got, the warmer she felt. Aliona almost thought she was weightless, and if she wanted to, she could fly. She faintly heard something like sobbing, a voice crying "no, Aliona! Don't go!" but she felt detached. She wanted to walk into the light. She wanted to see what lay beyond. She was close – so close. She could feel the prickles of warmth and hear a warm, kind voice speaking to her, though the words were hard to make out. She was just about to walk into the light when she heard a voice that brought back all of her memories, her feelings. His smell filled her nostrils, and her body trembled with the memory of his touch, his warm embrace. She could see a halo of gold behind her, filling the dark void as he called out to her.

"Aliona!"

"Basrun."

* * *

(Author's Note: Eep! Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter. This one just moved so fluidly I hated to gob it up with a bunch of useless mumbo jumbo. Next chapter will make up for it, I promise. Aah, I love plot twists. I try to imagine the things that Basrun would feel when his dad accepts him again, but it seems like such a touching and heart-wrenching moment, it's hard to describe what that might feel like. I hope my "cliffhanger" wasn't too much for you guys. :3 We'll see how things turn out! More random facts: originally the dream that inspired this story was a rough Lion King version of Romeo and Juliet. In my dream, the two warring families were sort of represented by Kahrun and Basrun. And in the end, Basrun was going to let Kahrun go, Kahrun turned and killed Aliona (who was then a nameless love interest… yeah), and then Basrun killed him and then killed himself. Wonderful dream, right? I didn't like how it panned out so I'm changing it a bit for this story, thanks to the help of more dreams with less depressing endings! And by the by, my parents aren't FROM Kenya, they were missionaries that worked there for two or three years. My dad is originally from South Dakota and my mom's from California. Mhm :3 Don't know if my dad could ever speak Swahili though. My mom has a better head for languages. She speaks pretty fluent Spanish and a tiny bit of French along with the African thing. Yeah. My mom's awesome. LOL. Well thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review pretty please pretty please :D)

P.S. The link to my picture wouldn't work on here so I put it in my profile, if you would like to view it :3


	9. Chapter Nine: The End

_**Eusi Moyo Mhuni**_

**The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor**

**Chapter Nine – The End**

I stared down at Aliona's still body, my eyes stinging, my throat tight. I opened my mouth to whisper her name again, to beg her not to leave me, but no sound would come out. Wakati sat nearby with my father's two guards, looking solemn. Makmu sat back, sighing softly.

"I have bound the wounds," she said. "Now it is up to her." I stared down at her beautiful face, wishing that she would turn, that she would look at me. I finally managed to whisper her name brokenly.

"Aliona…" Was she already gone? She looked so still. My stomach clenched painfully. I couldn't live without her. I dug my claws into the earth, my heart screaming while I was unable to make a sound.

"Basrun." I heard it then. A small, weak voice. Those eyes flickered open, revealing cloudy grey-blue. Her face turned to me slightly, looking confused and disoriented.

"Aliona!" I cried, pressing my muzzle to hers and covering her face with caresses, longing to bring her back to me, to tell her that I loved her and couldn't live without her. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"Aliona, don't leave me." I begged.

"I'm not," she whispered. "The light is gone now. I came back for you. I'm not leaving. It's not time yet. I just need to sleep." With a sigh and a smile, she drifted into a peaceful sleep, looking serene and happy. I looked up at Makmu, who smiled at me.

"She is safe." I sighed gratefully, feeling weak and happy as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep beside my true love, feeling her breath against my cheek and knowing everything would be Ok.

With Aliona safe in one of the caves, I was free to reemerge myself in my old life. Old friends greeted me tentatively, a few lionesses followed me around to my unending annoyance. But it was only one lion I really wanted to see. I found my father resting on the warm stone in the center of the clearing, staring down at his paws.

"Father," I said softly.

"Your mother always believed you were destined for greatness. She would never have believed Kahrun over you. I was so angry I couldn't see, and I drove you away when you'd done nothing wrong." He sighed and shook his head, shame twisting his features. I felt my heart wrench at the expression, wishing we could go back to the way things had once been.

"What happened to Kahrun?" I asked.

"We drove him away. He's gone now." My father said wearily. I looked up at Jabali and wished that I could comfort him. But no matter what I said, my dad would probably always blame himself.

"You're not the only one who misjudged, dad," I murmured.

"You were right," he sighed. "I _did _come to regret the day I banished you." I looked at him steadily and then leaped up next to him, sitting close and giving him my support. It felt strange, after so long, to be here beside my beloved father again. My heart seemed to swell almost to overflowing. I looked out at the horizon and wondered how things had managed to go so well. I saw a dark shape coming from one of the caves – King Kovu. He approached the rock and leaped gracefully up beside me, his face looking calm if not a little strained.

"Your healer tells me Aliona will recover quickly." King Kovu said, smiling. My father looked up at him, his eyes very sad.

"I'm sorry that things turned out this way, Kovu."

"Aliona is brave," Kovu said quietly. "It would take more than this to make her give up."

"I suppose now you will take her back to your pride lands with you?" Jabali sighed.

"Actually," I said suddenly. Both lions looked at me, their expressions surprised but open. "I have a proposition for the both of you."

|.~*:./~/.:*~.|

Aliona woke up feeling warm and comfortable, if not a little sore. She dug her claws into something soft that lay beneath her – a grass nest. She turned and saw what was making her feel so warm. Milele was curled up against her back, snoring softly and twitching in her sleep. Aliona smiled softly, feeling a pleasant warmth filling her body. She got to her paws, looking around as she stretched tentatively, making sure not to tease her wounds. She made her way into the warm sunshine of a new day, wondering how long she'd been asleep. She looked around and saw Wakati speaking with Jabali and King Kovu.

"Where did he say he was going?" She was asking as Aliona approached slowly.

"He wanted to visit Mara's resting place," Jabali replied. He sighed and shook his head but said little else.

"He should be here when she wakes up." Wakati mumbled.

"She's been asleep for three days. He's a bit jumpy. It's understandable," King Kovu said.

"Who's jumpy?" They started and turned to face her. Then Wakati made a sound of joy and touched noses with her sister-in-law, scolding her for trying to sneak out. King Kovu greeted his daughter with an affectionate nuzzle. Aliona smiled and turned to King Jabali. She thought of the hazy scene she remembered, of Basrun's father taking him away. But he'd come back, hadn't he? She could've sworn he had.

"Basrun," Wakati responded after the general greetings had passed, "He's been by your side almost nonstop. Ironic that the one time he goes to have some time alone, you'd wake up." Wakati sighed crossly. Aliona's eyes widened as she looked at King Jabali. He smiled sadly.

"Basrun tells me that you know what happened all those seasons ago," he sighed. Aliona nodded wordlessly, seeing the repentance in his eyes and accepting it.

"You did what you thought was right," she said quietly. Jabali looked at her steadily and then sighed again. Aliona turned to her father and was surprised by the sadness in his eyes.

"I won't make you stay here if you don't want to, Aliona. We'll be leaving in a few days. You're welcome to come with us. However, Prince Basrun has requested that you stay as his partner and be his Queen after King Jabali's death. The choice is yours." King Kovu smiled, his eyes looking tired but relieved. Aliona looked at King Jabali and smiled.

"I'd be honored to," she said. Her response surprised her father and Basrun's. Wakati looked smug. But then Jabali smiled widely and touched his nose to hers.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I will be proud to call you my daughter." Aliona smiled back. She turned to her father and saw love and pride in his eyes. She nuzzled him gently, relishing the smell of home and innocence for a moment longer. Then she let go knowing that a different future lay ahead of her, here in the Northern pride lands. She took a deep breath and turned, feeling uneasy for some reason. And then she saw him looking at her. His golden mane shone like the sun around his handsome face, his green eyes shining. He smiled at her, and then rushed forward to meet her. She limped towards him, feeling her heart race at the sight of him – this strong lion that had taught her to love and who had pulled her back from the brink of death. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his soft mane, wishing for the world to fade away and leave the two of them, together forever. She looked up into his eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine as he smiled at her, whispering possessively in her ear;

"You're part of me now, Aliona. You are mine… and I am yours. Forever." She wanted to weep for joy, but all she could do was smile as she gazed up into his face at the happiness and love there.

"Forever," she agreed.

/.~*:.:*~./

Three weeks had passed since King Kovu and the Northernlanders returned home. Aliona and I had been declared partners, and every night beside her felt like paradise to me. I wished I could tell her what it was about her that I loved so much. I wish I could whisper in her ear all of the things she'd done for me, what she meant to me. But words couldn't describe the feeling in my heart. I would look into her eyes and feel weak, as if everything melted away and left only her in my sight. My father was pleased with our regard for each other, and he often spoke about grandchildren with pointed glances at me. His attentions made me feel good. I was restored within my family, trusted again. No one looked at my face and saw a traitor in the five lines that scarred my left eye. They looked at me and saw a prince. It was an ordinary day and nothing in particular was happening. Aliona had been ill lately, so I didn't think anything of her wanting some time alone. I sat talking with Sein about the lack of "talent" among the younger cubs he was training.

"They're all growling and no prowling," Sein muttered.

"Cubs can be a bit easily distracted at times," I agreed.

"At times? More like all the time! I wish you would show them an example of my best student. Your father keeps you so busy. Between him and Aliona, I never have time to borrow you!"

"All you need do is ask, friend." I laughed.

"Basrun?" I looked up, surprised, to see Aliona. She looked nervous, and I thought of her walking alone and of Kahrun and I felt energy rushing through my body as I shot to my paws, ready for battle.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, my muscles tensing.

"It's nothing that serious. I just… I have to talk to you." Aliona said. I relaxed, giving Sein one last nod before following my mate towards the distant pool – our favorite place to spend time alone together. I sat down and drew my tail over my paws, watching her as she looked down into the water.

"What's wrong, Aliona?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, per say," she sighed.

"Then why did you want to talk?" I probed gently. She had something on her mind, and I wanted to know what it was. She knew she could tell me anything, so why was she holding back? Aliona looked at me steadily, her eyes distant.

"I'm pregnant," she said finally. I froze, my eyes widening.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Makmu thinks I'm about three weeks in," Aliona replied. I thought back to our first night together, the morning before the confrontation between Kahrun and I…

"And is the cub alright?" I asked worriedly, thinking of her near-death and the wound that still showed at her neck. She tilted her head to one side and smiled.

"They're fine," she replied.

"They're?" I echoed.

"There are two cubs," she said. I felt almost giddy with delight. Aliona looked up at me hopefully, and I buried my face into her shoulder, feeling my joy bubbling up inside of me.

"I'm so happy," I murmured.

"Are you?" She looked at me steadily and then smiled. "Me, too. Though I'm a little nervous…"

"Don't worry," I said quickly, "Makmu is a very skilled healer. She'll take care of you and our cubs…" My heart burst with pride at the thought of the little lives growing inside of my partner. Our cubs. I bowed my head and nudged her stomach gently.

"Can you hear me in there, little ones?" I asked faintly. "Daddy's so happy you're on your way." Aliona laughed and rubbed her muzzle against my mane.

"You'll make a great father," she whispered.

"And you'll make a wonderful mother." I replied, touching my nose to hers and feeling as if everything, the whole world and every creature no matter how great or small that lived in it…

Was perfect.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Aliona sat watching her two cubs sleeping against her flank, feeling her heart swell with love and pride. Jua was the older cub. He had rich red fur like his father and rich blue eyes. The younger was Hatima. She was small and had dark fur like her mother and red eyes that seemed to stare through their hearts at times. But she was so sweet and affectionate; Aliona couldn't help but love her with all her heart, even if those eyes reminded her so much of Hatima's uncle. The two parents loved them both equally. Basrun often played with adventurous little Jua, letting him bat at his tail or roll off his red fur like a droplet of rain. Hatima was shyer and liked to remain at Aliona's side, though she watched everything with a never-ending curiosity. She was the cleverer of the two, though she would rather put her creativity to making up stories than to plotting with her mischievous brother. Their grandfather called Hatima "Kivuli Kuwaambia" or "Shadow-weaver". He loved to listen to her talk about the funny little worlds she'd created. Aliona was so proud of them both.

"They're so cute when they're sleeping," Basrun murmured. Aliona looked up at him and smiled widely.

"What, and not when they're awake?"

"They're so noisy sometimes it's hard to tell." Her partner replied with a mischievous twitch of his whiskers. Aliona laughed softly and rubbed her forehead against his chin gently, smiling as she looked down at their family.

"I just know that there's something special about them." She murmured. Basrun frowned, looking away. She caught the glance and frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Well… There's just…" He sighed and looked down at their cubs. Aliona felt his unease and it fueled her own, making her anxious.

"What, Basrun?"

"I think it's time I told you… the story of my mother, Kyfora."

* * *

(Author's Note: And so, we've come to the end. Sorry that I lied about making it longer -.- I like it the way it is. But again, fear not. I have a special treat for you that will make up for it... I think ^.- Thank you so much to everyone who read this far! I am very grateful that you've been loyally keeping up with my erratic updates. Now, you may be asking yourself "wait, that's the end!" with a disbelieving expression on your face. You're probably wondering, what about Kyfora's story? What's Basrun so uptight about? Well, fear not! If you have not noticed, I haven't marked this story as "complete" yet. That's because I have some special treats planned for you – one of which is an extra chapter all about Kyfora and another about someone equally important (guess who). What does she have to do with anything? You'll see soon! :3 Thanks for reading Eusi Moyo Mhuni and I hope you'll wait in anticipation for the extra chapters! Please review and tell me what you think of the ending/entire story/characters or whatever!)


	10. Extra: The Gypsy Princess

_**Eusi Moyo Mhuni**_

**The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor**

**Extra – The Gypsy Princess**

Sunlight bounced off of the surface of a tiny puddle that had once been a grand oasis. Trees scattered themselves scarcely across the horizon, and herd animals grazed wherever they could find sufficient amounts of food. Famine had struck the land a long time ago. I remembered the land as it had been as I stood there, watching the waves of heat roll over the dry grassland. I remembered green and many animals and a glistening river running into the oasis. Now, everything was dry. This had been my pride's home since I could remember. And now, it was burnt away by the merciless sun, left a mere skeleton of its former self.

"Are you ready to go, Kyfora?" I turned and looked at my closest friend, Imani. Her eyes had sunk into her head and her skin seemed to sag on her skinny body. We all looked desperate now. I looked over the land that we had loved and lost and I bowed my head in a last farewell, my heart filled with mourning.

"Yes," I said at last. "I am ready."

The desert was as terrible as our pride lands had become. The eastern lands had fallen to the drought, and many animals were migrating to other territories. We knew that other lions had claim to the Northern and Southern lands, but we hoped for a miracle. My father, King Njaa, was growing old and frail. I knew that his sickly constitution would not survive long in the desert. Imani spoke less and less often as the days progressed and signs of her recent pregnancy began showing. Her mate, Muhimu, had died in a sandstorm a few days ago. I could see the grief in her eyes, and I willed her to keep going. I spoke to her often, even though she never returned my words. I worried over her more than I should have, perhaps. She was strong. She could take care of herself. As we crossed the furthermost border of the eastern lands – my father's old territory – I had the feeling that we were all rouges now, wandering like a pack of homeless hyenas for all the other lion Prides would care. As I stared out at the horizon, I heard something behind me. I turned and saw that one of our elder lions, Takcha, had collapsed.

"It's too late," Takcha's son, Meeto, said gravely.

"Kyfora, what do we do?" A lioness called Kala asked, her eyes wide with fear. I looked at my father and saw that he was staring into the desert, his gaze distant as he muttered unintelligible sentences under his breath. I sighed and bowed my head. There were so few of us left now. There had been nearly twenty four before. Now there were only seven. The cubs had died. With Takcha's death, our elders were gone as well. Now it was just my father and the young lions and lionesses. My stomach felt as if it had been empty for moons. I turned my face to the North.

"The Northern Pride is known for its luscious territory," I said finally. "We will make our way there."

"And what if they don't accept us?" Meeto asked. I sighed.

"Then we should give up hope," I responded bleakly. My companions eyed each other, looking stricken by my words. All expect Imani. My best friend stared like my father did, drowning in grief and pain. I wished I could reach out to her and comfort her the way she'd comforted me a thousand times. But we had to keep going. We had to get her water and food, or her cubs would die. The days passed painfully, and we were all aware of my father's fading consciousness. I tried to keep him from wandering at night, but it was only a matter of time. I awoke one morning to find him gone. There was no trace. I never saw him again. I led the remaining five of my pride towards the North. Starvation claimed the lives of Meeto and his sister Myfri. Only Imani, Kala, and a lion called Tsuro remained at my side through the harsh journey. It was our small group, all that was left of our once noble pride, that arrived on the border of the Northland. We'd lived so long without food or water, we weren't sure if the green vision before us was a mirage or the real thing. I felt my throat thicken with grief over my fallen comrades, mixed with relief for the ones that remained. Imani was quiet as we drank from a pool and feasted from the carcass of a small antelope. I knew she was uneasy. I was, too. It would only be a matter of time before the Northern lions caught our small group. They were known for their ferocity, and I had no doubt we'd find ourselves in a tough situation.

"Imani? You must eat. For your cubs." I said, nudging my friend gently. She obeyed me, her gaze still distant and distracted. She looked so painfully skinny, even though her cubs made her the thickest of all of us.

"Who are you?" I turned and saw a single lion standing near a group of trees, his eyes wide with surprise. He was handsome, with grey fur and bright green eyes. She'd never seen a lion like him before. The moment their eyes met, she felt something she'd never imagined before. She saw his eyes stretch open further, heard his soft intake of breath.

"We don't mean any harm," I said, bowing my head. Looking at his well-muscled body, I doubted four starved lions could be much of a threat anyway. "We are from the eastern pride. My name is Princess Kyfora. A famine left our land in ruin. We are all that is left of our pride." I said, gravely looking over the three lions with me. Imani met my gaze for a moment and then looked away.

"King Njaa…?"

"He… he's gone." I murmured. Had my father wandered off to die? That seemed the only plausible explanation.

"I see," the grey lion said, bowing his head with an expression of grief on his face. This surprised me. He looked up and met my gaze, studying me for a moment before he turned.

"Follow me," he said, motioning with his tail. I did as he asked, not wanting to cause trouble. Kala and Tsuro followed immediately. I looked back and saw Imani staring down into the water. I walked back for her and guided her after the other two, who had paused to wait for us. I felt my nerves fraying as we walked into the Northerner's camp. We were met by King Tai and his Queen, Kimya. I felt strange around all these potential enemies. I could see that my companions were nervous, as well. I hoped to reassure them by showing confidence that I certainly didn't feel. I stepped up to the King and Queen, dipping my head.

"Our son tells us that you are all that is left of King Njaa's pride." Queen Kimya said gravely.

"That is correct, Queen," I said.

"You and your companions look weary. You must rest and gain your strength. You are welcome here for as long as you decide to stay." King Tai murmured, his gaze roving over me and my friends.

"Thank you, King Tai," I said, bowing my head. I wondered why they were being so generous to us, but I decided it was best not to ask. We were showed into a warm, dry cave where we gathered grass and leaves for comfortable nests. I made sure that Imani was settled in before I began shaping mine.

"Kyfora…" Imani said wearily. I turned and looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, glad that she was speaking again. But I was still scared by the distant look in her eyes, the way she didn't look at me when she spoke.

"I think you've found someplace good." She said, and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The grey lion that had found us had turned out to be Prince Jabali. He was quiet and shy, often overshadowed by his stern father and gracious, regal mother. I found myself drawn to his quiet personality, and I tried to spend time with him during hunts without making him think I was interested. Even if I secretly was. What right had I to fall in love? I was a wanderer now. My mother had called a small band of rouge lions passing through our territory "gypsies". They'd stayed for a while and then left. That's what we had become. Wanderers. Gypsies.

"Hey, Kyfora!" Jabali's voice cut into my thoughts as I watched Imani staring at her reflection. She'd filled out better in the past few weeks they'd been staying with the Northern pride. Kyfora was glad that she seemed healthier. But her spirits hadn't improved at all. Kala and Tsuro seemed to fit in so well. I wished I could feel so at home. But then, I had been a princess once. Now, I was just another face.

"Hello, Jabali. Is something wrong?" I asked, curious as to why he was addressing me. He usually just sat off a ways and watched. He was the shy type, so we rarely spoke. I was glad he was speaking to me, though, even if it made me a bit fidgety.

"N-no, nothing. I just wanted to… to ask you if you wanted to take a walk with me."

"It's almost sunset." I informed him.

"Yeah, b-but there's just… um… something I want to show you." He stammered nervously. I met his gaze, so timid and hopeful, and couldn't refuse him. Jabali led me past the pond we'd met at, up into the hills. He brought me out on some cliffs and sat down there, motioning towards the horizon with a sweep of his tail.

"Isn't it beautiful?" It was. The sunset looked glorious, spreading out across the horizon like wisps of mane drifting in the wind, streaking the sky with red and purple and pink hues. I felt my eyes prick at the sight and I tried not to look upset.

"What's wrong? I thought you would like it. You've… well, you always seem so down… I just wanted…" Jabali frowned, looking distressed.

"No, it's not the sunset," I murmured. "It's just so beautiful. I wish I could think of this as home, everything and everyone here. But I can't. I don't belong anymore." I sighed.

"You could belong," Jabali murmured. I turned and looked at him, seeing his eyes settling on me steadily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You could belong here. With the pride. With your friends. With me." I looked into his eyes and felt my heart stutter in my chest painfully. Was this right, these feelings that I had for him? Maybe moving on wasn't a bad thing. I thought of my father's muttering in the desert. I remembered the way he'd looked out at the horizon as he said "a little longer… only a little longer". Maybe it would only be a little bit longer… before I could belong somewhere again. Jabali looked down at his paws and shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

"I mean," he stuttered, "If you want to. We can't make you stay." I smiled at him and wished I could tell him what it meant to me to hear he wanted me to stay with him. But I couldn't say anything yet. It wasn't time. Just a little longer.

"I'll have to talk with my pride-mates." I said. He looked up at me hopefully and I couldn't help but smile. Did I really mean something to this handsome, kind lion? It seemed too good to be true. I longed to reaffirm my feelings, to ask him if he wanted me to stay merely as a friend or something more.

"Of course," he said with a sigh. We sat beside each other, a comfortable warmth radiating between us. I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I had before. The stars were speckling the horizon, filling the sky with beautiful patterns of light.

"They're so beautiful…" I murmured.

"Yeah… Beautiful…" I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Jabali. He was looking at me steadily, his expression wistful. I stood slowly, wishing I didn't feel so reluctant to leave this place.

"We'd better get back." I said. He nodded, following me down the canyons and back into the woods. The silence that rested between us was tenser than it ever had been before. I'd always found the quiet we shared companionable before, but now I just wanted to find something to say, some irrelevant thing to talk about. We finally made it back to camp, finding ourselves immersed in the soft hum of pride-mates preparing for the night's rest. I turned to Jabali, hoping to say good night in a casual manner, as I always had before. But the look in his eyes stopped me. They made me think of the empty feeling I had in my stomach as I thought of spending this night alone, without him. Oh, why had I fallen in love with him? It was so painful. It hurt just to breathe around him. And now, with those eyes fixed on me, I didn't know what to do. I turned away quickly, walking to my cave without a glance back. I took a deep breath as the cool shade of my familiar resting place washed over me. Kala was asleep beside Tsuro, who remained awake. He looked up at me upon my entrance and stood slowly, careful not to disturb the lioness he rested by. He took a few steps towards me and then hesitated.

"Is something wrong, Tsuro?" I asked.

"N-no…" Tsuro frowned, looking from me to Kala and then back again. "I just wanted to talk to you… about… staying here." My eyes widened.

"Tsuro, I-"

"Before you say anything, hear me out. I… I really love Kala, Princess. I know that it is a bad time to put everything that has happened behind us, and I know that you are restless here, but… Please. Maybe it's selfish of me, but I want to stay here and raise a family with Kala, where you and Imani and Imani's cubs can remain and teach of our old pride." His eyes pleaded with me, and I felt drawn to his ideals. Wouldn't it be wonderful if Imani and Kala and I could sit and watch our cubs playing together? Tsuro and Jabali would stand beside us, looking so proud.

"He's right," a soft voice said. I turned and saw Imani sitting beside the wall, her face drawn and sad. "We can't wander any longer. King Tai would have us. You want to stay." She looked up at me, and I felt my gut clench as I saw the grief and weariness in my friend's eyes. Why did it have to be Imani? Why did her spirit have to be crushed so? She'd always been so strong. I'd admired her all my life for her good nature and energy. Now she looked like a shadow of her former self, all bones and sagging flesh on a swollen body. This was not how an expecting mother should look like. The listless eyes that stared at me were not those of my best friend.

"And what of you, Imani?" I asked quietly.

"I will live out my days here." She replied in almost a whisper. She looked at me steadily.

"Your father told me something before he left us." She murmured. I froze, unable to look away from Imani's face, yet horrified with the darkness that I saw in the depths of her eyes.

"He told me that though our generation will be swallowed like stars by the dawn, another will come. They will come, the children of your children, those touched by fate, and they will bring disaster upon us all." With a heavy sigh, Imani closed her eyes and fell asleep within moments, leaving me staring at her with my mouth hanging open, my expression one of absolute terror.

I dreamt of blood. It was everywhere, bathing me in its crimson depths. I struggled to emerge, wishing to find something to hold onto, something to keep me from drowning. I saw thin red eyes staring out at me, scars running down a careworn face. What was happening? Was this a vision of the future? Then I saw them. I could not count their numbers, but they stared at me like phantoms focused on something within my soul, hidden by darkness and thorns. I longed to run away, to escape, but the blood was swelling around me again and it swept me off of my paws, flinging me into its foul wake, striking me hard enough to leave me breathless…

"Princess! Princess Kyfora!" I started awake, feeling a paw prodding my side. I still smelt blood in the air, and I heard the sound of soft moaning nearby. I leapt to my paws, instantly on the alert. Tsuro was standing beside me, his eyes wide with dismay. My gaze followed the sounds that filled the cave, and I saw the blood on the ground, and Kala bent over Imani. I pushed past Tsuro, walking to my best friend's side. She had her eyes closed, but I could see the tension in her face and knew she was awake and struggling.

"Are the cubs...?" I turned to Kala, who nodded, her expression blank. I could hear sounds from outside – the camp knew what was transpiring. I could hear King Tai's voice, calling for one of the Healers. I looked down into Imani's face, wishing I could help her, take some of her pain. The labor was long and intense. Near the end, I could see that the Healer – Khanan – looked grim. I looked down at the blood, the pained expression on my friend's face, and I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I could just freeze this moment before everything went wrong. And I could sense that it would. I could taste the impending doom as I had tasted the blood in my dream.

"Kyfora…" I looked down at Imani. She stared up at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, friend?" I asked softly.

"Don't disregard your feelings anymore. Live. Move on with your life. Don't end up like me, stuck in the past. And take care of her. Please." Imani closed her eyes and cried out as the last contraction chorused through her body. I watched as Khalan took a small wet bundle into his hands and began to clean it. Imani looked up and smiled sadly.

"It's a little girl, right? Just like I dreamed." She breathed. Khalan nodded and held out the little cub for her mother to see. Tears filled Imani's eyes as she laid her head back, staring from the corner of her eyes at her child.

"Peigna… That's what I want her to be called." She whispered, and then she closed her eyes and gave one last sigh. I bit back a sob of grief as Imani passed on, leaving me, her cub, and what was left of our old pride and the members of our new one behind.

"Don't worry," I murmured to her as I looked at her peaceful, smiling face, "I won't disregard my feelings anymore. I'll live. For you. And for little Peigna. I'll live." I whispered, and then I bowed my head and I wept.

The months passed by happily, though the loss of Imani haunted all of our thoughts. I wished I could have told her how much she meant to me. I hoped she knew it, there at the last. I wanted to know she was comforted in her last moments. Her words rang through my head – from my father's prophecy of doom to the message of hope her hopeless lips had given me before her death. And had she regained a little hope at seeing her cub? Peigna was certainly a little bundle of joy. She grew so quickly, and was very intelligent. I was always astounded by her capacity for learning. She was soft spoken, but not weak at all. She reminded me of Imani so much. Jabali stayed by my side, helping me take care of Peigna. I'd already made my decision. But it was hard to find the words. I stood one day, watching Peigna play with one of the pride cubs, when King Tai approached me.

"You seem happier nowadays," he said, sitting beside me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Peigna reminds me so much of her mother. I suppose it's nice to have her around."

"You have been as good a mother to her as Imani would have been." King Tai said, looking past me at the little cub. I turned and sighed, wishing I could voice my thoughts.

"What's troubling you, Princess Kyfora?" He asked.

"It's been so hard to decide on what to say," I murmured. I turned and opened my mouth, but he cut me off, smiling slyly.

"You wish to stay here."

"How did you know?" I asked, stunned.

"I can see the way you love this place, and this pride, as much as any of us Northern-born. And perhaps I want it to be true. My son favors you so much." King Tai smiled at me fondly.

"Does he?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Yes. I have thought lately that it is time for him to find a partner. I would ask you to fulfill this duty, Kyfora. You are of royal blood, and are beautiful and kind and intelligent. I could ask for no greater bride than yourself for my son." I stared at him, baffled. I'd taken so long to find the words and here King Tai had spoken them without so much as a thought.

"Will you accept?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said without a second thought. "If Jabali will agree."

"I think the prince will be pleased at the arrangement." King Tai smirked. He said goodbye to me and walked off. I sat, stunned for a minute, and then I got to my paws, suddenly feeling that I needed to be alone. I approached Kala and asked her if she'd watch Peigna. She agreed, standing clumsily with her sides sticking out slightly, showing her expectancy. Tsuro, the ever protective father, had been practically forced out of the camp that morning by King Tai. He was so proud, but sometimes his behavior made me want to laugh. Perhaps I just didn't understand a father's feelings for his first offspring's birth.

I took my time making my way to the lookout place Jabali had shown me all those months ago. I sat staring out at the sunset again, wishing I could name the feeling of loneliness inside my heart. I'd spent so long wrapped up in the cares of others, I no longer could really evaluate my own feelings, and it was a frustrating dilemma. I sighed, looking up into the red-emblazoned sky wishing I could find my answers in the faint traces of stars that were flickering to life there.

"I thought I might find you here." I turned around and saw Jabali standing behind me. He looked a bit angry for some reason I couldn't fathom. He sat down beside me, his whole body stiff.

"Jabali? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You said yes." He murmured. I blinked.

"To what?"

"I've been spending all this time thinking there was no way… and then all of the sudden my father asks you and you say yes."

"Do you mean about becoming your partner?" I asked quietly. He started, looking at me as if I'd woken him from some deep sleep. His eyes filled with pain.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything." He sighed.

"Who said I felt obligated?" I challenged. He frowned.

"But, I…"

"You think I didn't just agree because I've been trying to find a way to ask you for months?"

"Months?"

"Ever since Imani told me to stop disregarding my feelings. I've been trying to figure out how to ask you if you feel the same way I feel about you. After suffering the way I did and losing so many of my friends, I'd never imagined feeling anything as strong as love again… But then I met you, and you opened my heart. I love you, Jabali. I always will." I looked into his eyes and was gratified to see my love reflected in their depths. He opened his mouth but words seemed to have failed him. He bowed his head and touched his forehead to mine, smiling as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've loved you for so long. I'd almost given up hope. I've dreamed of you so many times… I love you with every part of me. I'm yours, Kyfora." He whispered.

"And I am yours," I replied. We looked into each other's eyes and I suddenly felt as if the moment we became partners could not come soon enough. As if sensing my feelings, Jabali leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear;

"Let's go somewhere tonight…"

"I can't," I sighed. "Peigna will worry."

"Then for a little while?" He asked.

"Where?" I looked up at him and felt my heartbeat stutter in my chest. I loved him so much. Every bit of me wanted to be with him, to feel him close to me. I could see in his eyes that my desire was shared.

"There's a small cave… it's not far away." He brushed his muzzle against my neck, and I shivered as his scent filled my nose. I looked out at the sunset and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Ok," I said quietly. "Let's go."

I returned to the camp alongside my partner, feeling reluctant to part from him. But I knew it had to be, and as I turned to say goodnight our eyes met and we shared our secret moments together again, feeling each other's warmth one last time as thoughts of our partnering filled our heads. I touched his nose with mine and smiled.

"Good night," I whispered. He smiled sadly and then watched me return to my cave. Peigna looked up and squealed with happiness, pouncing on me as soon as I was close by. I saw Kala watching me and tried not to feel uncomfortable. She was perceptive, and I'd rather not explain exactly what Jabali and I were doing together. But thankfully she was silent as I curled up beside Peigna and fell asleep, feeling cold and lonely even with Imani's cub tucked into the curve of my belly.

The morning greeted me warmly, reminding me of the promise of another day, more moments to share with Jabali. King Tai met me outside my cave and told me that Jabali was pleased with the arrangement, though he'd seemed a bit reluctant at first.

"I think he was miffed I beat him to the punch." King Tai said teasingly. Queen Kimya sat beside Peigna, talking to the little cub animatedly – probably telling a story of her wild youth in the western pride lands.

"I will announce your partnership this afternoon, if you'd like," King Tai suggested. "Or is that too soon?"

"No," I said quickly, and then flushed. He chuckled.

"Ah, no fear, child. I know how it is to be young and in love. My Queen and I are so happy for you both." He smiled genuinely and I returned the gesture. I saw Jabali standing nearby, watching me. I turned back to King Tai and looked up at him hopefully.

"Go on," he said, grinning. I nodded and said goodbye, rushing to my mate's side. I touched noses with him tenderly, feeling warm and loved again at his side.

"I missed you." He murmured.

"I missed you, too," I replied softly. He smiled and inched closer, his musky scent filling my nostrils and making my stomach churn in anticipation.

"Shall we escape until the afternoon proclamation?" He suggested, his voice low and seductive. I looked at him, wishing I could hold onto reason when I was around him. But all I could do was nod helplessly, giving into my longing to be with him. A huge smile spread across his face, making my heartbeat patter excitedly in my chest. As I left the camp, I had a vague feeling I was forgetting something, but I couldn't remember so I shrugged it off and followed my love back to our cave.

The ceremony for our partnering was brief and heartfelt. We were to spend our "first" night together in Jabali's cave, much to Peigna's chagrin. I encouraged her that she could stay with Kala.

"But I want to spend time with _you_." She said, pouting. "You didn't even take me to the pond like you promised today." My heart sank. So that's what I had forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Peigna. Maybe some other time." She sighed and wandered off with Kala, leaving me along with Jabali. He sniffed my shoulder appreciatively and whispered suggestive things in my ear, but I was distracted. I couldn't enjoy our pairings that night like I had the others. I tried not to stir too restlessly as I drifted off to sleep, my body pressed against his with his face just beside mine. I sighed as I stared into his peaceful, sleeping face and wondered what I would do about Peigna.

Time passed again, and little Peigna grew older and more distant. I wished I could bridge the gap between us, but she grew rebellious and scornful. I blamed myself mostly, but Jabali insisted that I'd done nothing wrong. I wished I could believe that, but seeing her so lost and angry pained me. And worst of all, I was still without cubs. It had been so long since our first partnering, I had expected something by now, but time passed, Kala's cubs were born, and I was left with nothing. I longed to find some reasoning behind this, some way to justify it, but I couldn't. I tried not to look for disappointment in Jabali's face. Was I useless as a lioness? Would I produce no heir for him? I wished I could answer. I wish I could be certain that I wouldn't fail my mate, that we could share in the producing of life like any other couple. I grew more and more ashamed of myself as time passed. Queen Kimya died one night of illness, never seeing her grandchildren. Jabali tried to console me, but I felt like a failure.

"You're not a failure, Kyfora," Jabali said gently. "Things are just getting on a bit slowly. Don't worry. We can try again." I looked at him, feeling despair fill my heart.

"What will it change? We'd best face the facts, Jabali. I'm barren." I said sadly. Jabali looked at me and then down at his paws. That one gesture made me feel as if he'd driven his claws into my heart.

"Do you think that would make me love you less?" He looked up, his eyes filled with anger. I started, my eyes widening.

"I…"

"I love you, Kyfora. I don't care if you will never bear my cubs. You bear my love, and that's enough for me." I looked into his eyes and felt my heart melt as it had so many times since I'd met him. I sighed and buried my head into his shoulder.

"Then maybe tonight we can just be together and not worry about anything," I whispered. He smiled and licked my forehead gently.

"I'd like that."

I paced back and forth, staring down at the ground, thinking deeply. Kala looked at me steadily as her cubs, Miska and Laktta, played with Tsuro.

"Are you sure?" Kala asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I think so. Khalan says it's likely." I trembled with nervousness, feeling excited and nervous all at the same time.

"Then you should tell him."

"But what if it's not true? I don't want to disappoint him."

"You won't disappoint him." Kala said confidently.

"Won't disappoint who?" I started at the sound of my mate's voice, turning to see him watching me steadily.

"Kyfora has something to tell you." Kala looked at me and winked, getting up and joining her cubs and partner. I watched for a moment before turning back to Jabali.

"What is it, love?" He asked, nuzzling me gently.

"Well… It's not certain yet, but…"

"Jabali!" Jabali's best friend, Sein, called out to him. Jabali turned and then looked at me with an exasperated expression.

"I'm sorry, Kyfora, I've got to go. Talk to you later?" He licked my ear and then ran off. I felt my heart sink as I watched him go. Maybe later…

Later turned out to be a few weeks later. I knew the signs would begin to show, and he'd be hurt if he saw it and I'd never told him. But I was sure now. There was no reason not to talk to him about it. If I could catch him for a few moments. We were together on the cliff, watching the sunset, and I felt the peace of the moment so deeply I wished I could stay there like that forever. I sighed, and felt my mate stir beside me.

"What's wrong, Kyfora?" He asked gently. "Something's been troubling you lately."

"Well…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It's… well… I'm expecting your cubs." I said at last, feeling my heart stuttering against my chest. I looked into his face and was delighted by the wonder and pride and love that shone there.

"Oh, Kyfora… is it really true?" He smiled widely and nuzzled my stomach, sighing.

"Yes," I murmured. "It's true. You're going to be a father."

"I love you," Jabali murmured, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled, feeling satisfied and happy and warm with my partner by my side, wishing for nothing and knowing that life was finally growing within me.

"His name is Kahrun." I watched my cub playing with Jabali with a fond smile on my face. I remembered hearing that my grandfather had been a red-eyed lion, and since my son took after him, I made grandfather his namesake. Kahrun was quiet and thoughtful, and he learned quickly. He was good at getting his way, and had his father wrapped around his little paw. I often felt that he preferred Jabali to me for that very reason, but when I told Kala about it she thought that it was a silly notion. I sighed, wishing I could feel more like a proud mother. Kahrun was a bit scrawny, yes, but the birth had gone well and he was healthy. What more could I ask for?

"You were never the type to sit around doing nothing. Perhaps mothering makes you restless?" King Tai had grown old, his fur graying and his eyes gazing into the distance more often than not, as if searching for some hidden meaning there. I smiled up at him, feeling comforted by his wisdom and warm presence. My step-father was one of my closest advocates, and he always seemed to know what I was thinking. It was both a frustrating and an encouraging thing.

"I've wanted a cub for so long. But Kahrun is always off with his father." I sighed.

"Perhaps you merely need another cub for yourself," King Tai said with a sly grin.

"You just want more grandcubs," I chided.

"Yes, but you can't blame me for that. I'm old. I won't be living much longer." King Tai hesitated, looking from me to Kahrun and Jabali.

"In fact," he sighed, "I was thinking of passing on my title to my son within the next few days." My eyes widened as I turned to meet my step-father's stare. King Tai was strong, so why did he wish to change the leadership now? Perhaps he wished to see how his son would rule? It was possible.

"Do you think me too hasty?" King Tai asked.

"You must do as you think best, father. You deserve a rest, for you have served this pride faithfully. But no lion here would not be sad to see you step down." I said honestly. King Tai smiled.

"That was the response I was hoping for, Kyfora. Ah, yes. I do believe that it is time. I hope you and Jabali will not find being rulers too arduous."

Being Queen did prove to be a lot of work, but nothing that I hadn't already gotten used to filling in for the late Queen Kimya. Jabali was so proud to be King, and Kahrun looked up to his father now more than ever. I was content to watch my pride grow and to deepen my love for each and every member. Jabali always made time for me, and loved me as passionately as ever. He often tried to get me away with him to some secret place, and pouted when I told him I had other things to do. But I knew I had to tell him sooner or later, and when I did his eyes seemed to light up with excitement as a new change was announced – another cub on the way. Kahrun was already grown, though still without much of a mane. He looked so much like his father, only with a longer face and he was a bit gangly. But I was proud of him. So proud.

My dreams became disturbed as the months progressed. I saw blood and heard voices raised in anger, blood, drowning, confusion, blood, scars, drowning… It was all painted vividly in my vision, filled with red eyes and gritted teeth and a voice that sounded like Imani's and yet too cold and distant to belong to my best friend whispered _"disaster, disaster" _again and again. I told Jabali's good friend Sein of my visions, knowing that he was wise and thoughtful. He told me that the reoccurring dreams could be a sign, and that I should look for hidden meaning. It was that night that I felt the pain and I understood. I walked up to Sein the next morning, feeling my stomach churning in apprehension, wishing I could banish all thoughts of what I knew would be coming. I could only keep silent and pray I was wrong.

"Sein, could we talk?" I asked, my voice breaking. Sein blinked and nodded, seeming to understand my urgency. We walked to the nearby pool together, sitting beside the cool water. I stared down at my reflection, feeling as if something were lodged in my throat.

"I had another vision," I said at last. "And… I think I know what it means." I turned and looked into Sein's gaze, and he nodded slowly.

"If something happens to me… promise you'll take care of Basrun?" I asked gently.

"Basrun?" Sein asked, confused.

"I always see my little cub as a golden light in my dreams. He will be a light for our pride, and for others, too. So he will be named Basrun. 'Sun's Child.'" I murmured, looking down at my reflection again, staring into those stress-worn eyes and that hallowed face.

"I swear that I will, Queen," Sein murmured. I looked at him and smiled gently.

"Thank you, Sein. I know I can count on you."

The day came with all the terror and foreboding that my dreams had foretold. A storm raged outside, thrashing the trees and dragging the sands through the air. I stayed tucked in the cave I shared with Jabali, sweat beading my brow and neck as I panted, my mind already beginning to wander.

"Concentrate, Kyfora." Khalan scolded me.

"This is taking longer than it did with Kahrun. Is something wrong?" Jabali asked worriedly. Khalan was silent. I groaned and laid my head back, feeling pain fill my body and loathing it, but knowing that it was necessary to be my little light into the world. My beloved Basrun… he would be here soon.

"Come on, Kyfora. Don't give up." Khalan murmured. I struggled with all my might, thinking of Basrun, of the little glimpses and visions that I had been gifted with. I had seen him grow, seen him learn to love and forgive. I had seen the trials that would follow, and I had told Sein what to pass on to him from those dreams. Now it was time for me to go. I felt the last contraction fade but I was too weak to even raise my head and see Basrun with my own eyes. I closed them, feeling my world slipping away.

"Kyfora? Kyfora, what's wrong? Kyfora!"

"Please, King… She's had a hemorrhage, and… Well, there's too much blood, Jabali. She's already fading…"

"Kyfora…" I heard the voice as if from a distance. I opened my eyes and took one last look at my mate's face.

"May I see him?" I asked faintly. "I want to see him…" Khalan held him up to me. He was so perfect. I looked at his little golden brown body and a smile stretched across my face.

"Basrun… Oh, I love you my little son… More than I can say…" I whispered. I turned to Jabali and smiled.

"And I love you, dearest. I'll wait for you. Promise." I touched my nose to his and then sighed, closing my eyes and finally letting the darkness claim me, hearing my mate's low cries as if from a great distance…

I walked across the dark plains, feeling the fellow spirits around me stir.

"He'll be coming soon," a dark-maned lion said, his eyes emotionless. Beside him, a large golden lion with dark red mane turned to me and smiled.

"You both must be excited." I turned to the lioness beside me and shared a smile.

"Of course," we said in unison. I nudged Mara's shoulder and she flicked my flank with her tail affectionately. We had grown closer in the time we'd spent here, together, with endless days to watch our loved ones and grow in wisdom among the guidance of great Kings and Queens and lions of the past. I had been saddened by my son's betrayal, of course. But a part of me had always understood the truth behind the omen of Kahrun's red eyes, and those in my dream. Mara had been quiet around me at first, but we had grown close watching over those we loved equally.

"Njaa, would you stop pacing?" My mother, Chinsha, asked patiently.

"Really, you're more nervous than I am," King Tai said sarcastically. My father paused and glared at the two, then laughed.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed. Queen Kimya appeared from among the crowd of watchers, her graceful stride bringing her to her place beside her mate. She looked at me and smiled kindly. I returned it, turning my attention to the events below.

"King Basrun," I sighed. "Just like that vision you sent me, halkia." Kimya turned to me and nodded slowly.

"I thought that you needed the proof that your struggles were worth the effort," she said quietly. I looked down at the world far below us and sighed.

"Yes, I did. But I wonder what more encouragement my son will need?"

"Only time will tell," my father said gravely.

"You two worrywarts! Let's just be excited that dear Jabali is coming to be with us at last." Imani stepped up beside me and nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled at her fondly and turned at the sound of many roars. My voice joined those of all lions' ancestors as we greeted our new brother – and my love – to our ranks. He stepped among us, his eyes searching the crowd until they fell upon Mara and I. We both smiled and walked together to meet him, touching his nose with ours alternatively as we greeted him.

"I've missed you both," Jabali sighed sadly.

"We've missed you. But we're all together now." Mara murmured, closing her eyes as she buried her nose in his shoulder. I stayed a little ways off, feeling detached for some reason. Perhaps it was because the hole that my death had created had been filled my Mara. While I was here, watching over them, she was there comforting my old partner. Did I truly have a place at his side anymore? As if he could hear my thoughts, Jabali turned to me and frowned.

"What?" He asked. "I don't see you for all this time and you don't greet me properly? Didn't you say you'd wait for me?" A slow smile spread across my face. I laughed and shook my head, complying and nuzzling his neck with my muzzle. His warmth felt so wonderful to me after being deprived of it for so long.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"And I will love you always." I replied, as the voices of our brethren rose up in cheers and roars of triumph. This was no funeral for the departed. It was a welcoming for a new birth.

And a new beginning.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading muy mucho! If you are feeling a bit curious about what happens in between Kyfora's story and EMM, don't worry – that will be coming up very soon in another special ExTRa ChAPtEr! Wheet! Please tell me what you think of Kyfie's story (my weird nickname… yeah). Do you like her? I do. I don't know if that's obvious or not but I really admire Kyfora. She's so strong. If you didn't figure it out she knew for months that she was going to die in childbirth (or cubbirth… whatevah). Aaah… Writing this has made me happy (yet sad... how does that work?). I find it weird that Kyfora and Mara are so close. Leave it to Kyfie to become friends with her rival! Gek. Have you been catching on to some sequel material? 'Cause I promise you it's in there. Please tell me what you think! I love love love reviews and feedback! Especially about what you thought of the story, the characters, ect. Ramble all you want, I love to hear from you! Thank you very much once again and hope you all enjoyed! Big huggzies for you! :D


	11. Extra: The Sun in Shadow

_**Eusi Moyo Mhuni**_

**The Lion King and the Black-hearted Traitor**

**Extra – The Sun in Shadow**

From the beginning, he was all she cared about. I could see it. I was young, not blind. She was always distant with me, even when her eyes and voice were warm and inviting. Father was always better. He always listened, always had time for me. He wasn't anything like mother. I longed for her love, but the moment she found out she was expecting another cub, he was all she had time for, all she could think about. My father told me that I was grown up and that I was to watch after myself and that's why she didn't seem to pay attention to me, but I knew better. Kala spent time with her cubs, and they were all older than I was. My mother took the time to visit with Kala and Tsuro and Sein, and even Peigna. But never me. Why never me? I couldn't understand it. And then she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Kahrun." Sein looked down at me sadly, though there was little shock in his face. He wasn't surprised that mother had died giving birth to that… that _thing. _My "brother". More like a monster hidden behind its golden fleece. Basrun. He had killed mother. He had taken her from me forever. He would pay.

"There was nothing that could be done." I said, feigning sorrow. I could feel no true sadness. Only pain and anguish, despair and emptiness. Mother had never had time for me. But she'd had all the time in the world for _Basrun_. She'd given her life for him, and willingly. Would she have done the same for me?

"Your father wishes you to see your new brother now." Sein murmured, as if he were suggesting I had nothing else to do. And why should I go see the little brat? I supposed he wasn't all to blame. The little monster that everyone whispered about and called little "Jua" was a killer, but he wasn't a _murderer._ Yet. That could be remedied. Then everyone would see the truth about their little _"Jua"._

"Very well," I said with an air of somber grief. Sein watched me with narrowed eyes as I made my way to my parent's cave. My mother's body lay there, cleaned by the Healers and her closest friends. Had I not even been considered to help prepare her for her final rest? Of course not. I could see my little brother, the little life-sucker. He sat between father's paws and mewled piteously.

"We'll need to get him some milk soon." Khalan was saying as I entered.

"Kala is expecting more cubs. Will she have enough to spare?" My father asked.

"Yes. There's enough to sustain him, at least. When her cubs are born it may be another matter." I watched my father for a moment and then froze as he looked down at Basrun, his expression gentle and loving even though it was tinged with sadness. He _loved _the monster that had taken his mate's life? How could he? Mother had always loved father best in the whole world – more than me, more than anyone. How could he just_ forgive_ the reason she was dead? It made no sense. Or was he pretending, too? I narrowed my eyes and watched.

"Kahrun," my father said, finally noticing me. I dipped my head, wondering what he was thinking when he looked at me with those sad eyes. Did he think that I was feeling sorrow for my mother's death? My mother never loved me like she loved father, or even Basrun. My brother was the cause of her death, yet she'd loved him even before he'd been _alive._

"So this is my little brother, then? Basrun?" I asked, feigning curiosity. My father smiled at me, looking so proud and completely devastated at the same time.

"Yes," he said, his voice shaking a little, "Little Jua…" He nuzzled the cub affectionately, and I felt a pang of jealousy. The cub had stolen more than just mother from me. I watched for a moment longer, and then excused myself. I made my way out into the dark, staring up at the lonely stars. Was my mother out there, somewhere? I felt hopeless and empty as I stared out into the night. Maybe even in death my mother didn't care enough to watch over me. I bowed my head. Maybe I would always be alone.

|*/*/*|

"Kahrun! Kahrun watch me!" I growled irritably as Basrun called to me from his perch. I turned my face and fixed him with an apathetic glare.

"What is it _now?" _I demanded.

"Daddy taught me a new trick!" The young cub exclaimed, crouching and lashing out his paw in a hook maneuver. It was a move that my father had taught me, as well, when I was my brother's age. I looked down at him and tried to keep my eyes from glittering with the same malice I felt in my heart towards the little pestilence.

"That's a neat trick. I'm sure daddy has even more things to teach you. Why don't you go find him?"

"He said he doesn't have time today," Basrun sighed, "Will _you _teach me something, brother?" He asked eagerly. I looked at him through narrowed eyes and then smiled a convincing smile.

"Of course!" I said breezily, "What would you like to learn?"

"I want to learn how to hunt!" Basrun replied earnestly.

"What? You're not brave enough to want to learn some fighting moves? Isn't that what father has been teaching you?" I asked, raising my brows slightly as I looked at him. He scuffed the dirt with a forepaw and shrugged, releasing a small sigh that barely took up one third of my deep, even breaths.

"Yeah, but I don't really… _like _fighting. It's hard." He sighed. I shook my head and sniffed.

"A lion that does not fight is like an antelope that does not run. If danger confronts it… well, it won't last a _second."_ My eyes seemed to have the desired effect. A shiver passed visibly along my brother's spine as his eyes grew huge.

"Okay," he said warily, "I will learn fighting moves, then. Will you teach me?" I lashed out suddenly and slapped my paw against Basrun's shoulder. He fell over with a _huff._

"The first lesson you must learn," I said evenly, "Is that you must _always_ expect the unexpected."

"How do you do that?" Basrun asked, getting back up quickly. I blew a sigh through my lips, tired of his stupid questions.

"Would you just _listen?" _He nodded and sat still, his back straight and his eyes intent on my face. I nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now, since you can't seem to grip this concept, I will show you." My paw darted out again, and Basrun flew to the side, the fur along his spine prickling as he glared at my paw, daring it to hit him again.

"Good," I said, impressed by the cub's speed despite myself, "You are light on your paws. That's very good. Expecting the unexpected begins when you begin to see the world as moving, changing. What was once there may not be at the next moment. You understand?"

"Yes," Basrun said eagerly.

"Alright, good. Let's move on then. Lesson number two…"

..*/*~*/*..

The seasons passed slowly by. I was able to create a bond between myself and Basrun, a bond of teacher and student as well as the bond of "brotherhood". When my father saw how well I had been training him, he appointed me as Basrun's "second-mentor", below only Sein, who was given charge of my brother. Basrun felt a close kinship with me. _That _was apparent to everyone. And I had made certain to encourage the belief that I felt just as strongly. I pretended with the grace of a seasoned actor, my smiles as confident and bright as if they were real. But deep inside, I only felt more lonely and hollow, darker and emptier. It was on Basrun's first Annual that my father first took notice of her.

Mira was quiet but friendly and humble. She was delicately built, with long fur along her nape and the kindest of amber eyes. Her sandy fur was soft and looked like it had been touched by the moon, shining as brightly as stars as she walked beneath the sun. Basrun had gotten himself into yet another mess. He'd fallen into the river at full flood, and Mira had jumped in without hesitation to save him. My father noticed. He noticed everything but me in those days. Any lion could have seen the attachment they struck up. Mira wasn't aware of her beauty, and she had no idea how it affected my father. He gathered us up together, my brother and I, in our little cave one night. I could see from his expression that he was both nervous and excited.

"Basrun," he said, acknowledging my brother first as always, "Kahrun. I wish to take on a new Queen now that you are both independent enough to stand on your own. However, I wanted to… to make sure that you both had no problems with this." Our father said nervously, showing his less confident side as he only did with those closest to him.

"Is it Mira?" Basrun asked, sighing.

"Yes, Basrun," my father said, "It is."

"But she's… so bossy!" He pouted. I raised my brows at him.

"That's because you never behave, Basrun."

"I always behave." The little"Jua" retorted.

"Boys," my father sighed.

"I have no objections father. You must do as you wish." I said, hoping to gain a note of favor with him. He smiled, and I felt acknowledged once more. Basrun grumbled for many days about the ceremony that would bind his father to Mira. I only stood by and watched, a play brewing in my mind. What if…? But it was too soon. Patience was key. I watched my father take on a new mate. I watched her become bossier towards Basrun, earning his apathy. And slowly but surely the pieces were falling into place.

.-~.-~.~-.~-.

"It must be a shock to you." Mira said, watching my expression carefully.

"Not really," I said, "My father has always preferred Basrun. As did my mother." Mira frowned at the mention of Kyfora. I ignored the change in her demeanor and shrugged my shoulders.

"If father wishes Basrun to be _king," _I snarled, spitting the last word, "Then it is none of _my_ business."

"But you are the rightful heir to the throne. And I would rather support you than your brother. Basrun does nothing but whine. He's a spoiled brat of a cub and deserves nothing but the butt of the kingdom, which is what you will receive if nothing is done." I looked at Mira carefully, gauging her expression. Basrun was of a good age now. We had lived many seasons together, and he had grown both strong and competent. But there were always ways to get at him. He and Mira were not friendly. Mira's attitude at that moment was proof enough. I flicked my ear and turned back to her, narrowing my blood red eyes.

"And what do you suggest?"

"We need to put Basrun in his place somehow. Teach him a lesson," Mira mused. I looked at her beautiful face and thought of Peigna's fate, being banished with three scars. A slow smile spread across my face.

"I have an idea…" I murmured, my eyes sparkling.

.~/~.~/~.

The pool was quiet, the sun reflecting on its surface. I looked at its position. Good, Basrun should have departed for his daily walk by now. I snuck out of the bushes, approaching Mira from the side. She sighed, looking conflicted. I knew that while she believed something had to be done about Basrun, she still didn't want to do anything to hurt him or Jabali.

"Kahrun!" She exclaimed when I emerged from the bushes. She looked surprised. I grinned at her, drawing my tongue across my teeth.

"A lesson he won't soon forget," I said.

"The plan was for you to wait until he got here," Mira informed me impatiently.

"Yes," I murmured thoughtfully, "That _was_ the plan, wasn't it? Oh well. I'll just have to make do." I lashed out suddenly, my claws tearing Mira's throat. She staggered back, her eyes wide with dismay.

"K-Kah… run…" She stammered, causing the blood to flow more quickly. She collapsed at my paws, and I looked down at her, trying to keep my face from twisting in horror.

"A lesson he won't soon forget." I repeated, turning my eyes when I heard the sound of pawsteps… Soon, my revenge would finally be mine. Soon, I would taste it. And when Basrun emerged and saw me, the pool of blood, Mira's corpse, I finally understood what it felt like to be warm and content, for one blissful moment before the cold emptiness returned. Maybe it was contentment.

Or maybe it was the blood that covered my paws?

.*/~.~/*.

She was the most beautiful lioness I had ever seen. Her dark fur was like rich earth and her blue eyes were more vibrant than the sky. She looked at me and smiled, appearing so distant and yet close enough to touch. I should have known from the very beginning that something so good would never belong to me. When I learned that she had been stolen away by my brother, as everything I had ever cherished always was, I was furious enough to kill her there. And I did. I _did. _Staring up at my father, I felt only pride at what I had done. He looked down at me with anger and spite, but what had I expected? He'd never truly loved me after he lost mother. He'd never truly loved me after Basrun. Perhaps this was best, this exile.

I was banished, as my brother had been. Perhaps it was poetic justice now, wandering alone as I always had been, though more terribly so now. I found myself in the outskirts of a rugged land where an oasis was tucked away, similar to my old home. The trees were young and strong, the water cool and clear. I stopped to take a drink, filling my body until I felt bloated. I looked up and was stunned to see someone watching me. As soon as she was spotted, the lioness gasped and ducked behind a tree. I waited a moment and she reappeared, her eyes huge and curious.

"I won't hurt you," I said dryly, "I have much better things to do." She blinked and peeked out at me. She was pretty, in her own way, with a roman-curved nose and bright hazel eyes that seemed very green from where she perched among the bushes. Her fur was a deep golden color, like honey. A long deep scar had been carved from her neck, like the scrape of antelope hooves through mud, leaving only skin with no hope of fur growing back.

"I'm Kahrun," I said. "And you are?"

"Hashiki," she replied.

"I see. Won't you come closer? I can barely see you hiding back there." Hashiki emerged cautiously, her body low to the ground as she slung forward. I watched as sunlight lit up her fur, making her shine like the sun itself. I blinked in surprise, feeling a strange fire in my chest I'd never known before.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I live here," Hashiki replied.

"Alone?" This surprised me. She seemed a fragile type to be living on her own.

"No," she responded hesitantly, "There are a few of us. We're not much of a pride but we make do. Are you a wanderer, too?"

"An outcast," I murmured, feeling the weight of the name. I had made myself an outcast I suppose. But deep inside I knew I'd always really been one. Where had it all gone wrong? My heart ached as I looked down at my paws, thinking back. Basrun. My eyes hardened. Yes, it was _his _fault that my mother had left me. It was _his _fault my father no longer loved me.

"We're all outcasts here," the lioness murmured, smiling sadly, "Each and every one." She turned and looked at me with a hopeful expression, as if wishing silently that I follow her. I took a few steps and then hesitated.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't belong anywhere. Why should I pretend otherwise?" I muttered, my eyes narrowed. The lioness looked at me steadily and then smiled.

"Belonging depends on one's viewpoint," she said gently, "Whether you dwell on past or decide to make yourself a brighter future. That's your decision. Only you can know what you want." She tilted her head to one side, all visible shyness gone. I opened my mouth to reply, but my throat felt tight. So _this _was what it felt like… To be accepted unconditionally by someone else. Without a word I leaped across the stream and landed neatly beside the lioness.

"We all choose new names when we come here," the lioness said as she led him through the thick oasis growth, "I chose the name Hashiki." She smiled, and I wished I could share the feelings of peace and certainty that shone in her eyes.

"I see," I murmured. I followed her down a steep rise and into a small clearing, where obviously marked dens were dug out in the banks of a dried out riverbed. "Wait," I said, sensing that this was her _home _that she shared with others lions I didn't know. I felt nervous all of the sudden, a cold feeling taking hold of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Hashiki asked.

"You said you chose a new name. What was your old one?" She looked at me for a long time and then smiled.

"Tama," she murmured, and then turned back to the clearing. She let out a low guttural cuff. Immediately two cubs sprinted out of the nearest den.

"Aunty Hasha!" They called, nuzzling up to Hashiki's legs. The lioness purred roughly and nuzzled them.

"There you are, Hashiki. What took you so long…?" The lioness that had emerged after her cubs paused, her eyes looking straight into mine with an expression of surprise. Then she glanced back at Hashiki.

"He's like us," the latter said quietly. Two lions suddenly emerged from another den. They were close to my age, with dark pelts and cold grey eyes.

"A newcomer, eh?" The one on the left murmured. His brother, for their resemblance was too strong to think him otherwise, padded straight up to me and touched his nose to mine. The gesture sent a shock through my body and I took a step back, my eyes wide.

"Welcome!" The lion said, obviously amused at my reaction.

"Atcha is a bit forward. Forgive him," the mother of the cubs said, smiling fondly at the lion that must be her mate. As if to reinforce my theory, the cubs broke away from Hashiki and rushed to Atcha's side with a delighted squeal.

"Daddy!" They called, trying to climb onto his back. He laughed good-naturedly and rolled onto his back. I watched them play with a lonely feeling, wishing that I could have a bond like that with my father.

"Who is this?" I started, turning to see a pure white lion padding out of one of the dens. He was closely followed by a slender lioness that appeared to be expecting cubs. She was golden like the sun, with eyes like stars. The lion's eyes were dark but warm, and full of wisdom. I could smell other lions and heard their voices as they approached. I could see them coming from the jungle, others climbing from hidden dens to see what the commotion was about.

"This is Kahrun," Hashiki said, smiling up at the white lion.

"Where do you come from, Kahrun?" The lion asked. My face felt tight as I looked down at my paws.

"If you do not wish to tell me," the lion said, "Then I will not press the matter. I am Ilendio, the proclaimed _leader_ of this small pride." Ilendio's eyes sparkled, as if he were amused by the fact he was leading anything. I looked up at him and couldn't drive my gaze away from those deep eyes. They seemed to search my soul, and the understanding in their depths was like a knife to my heart. How much could he see in my face? How far into my soul could he reach?

"I am honored to meet you," I said hesitantly.

"You have suffered." He stated it bluntly, without asking whether or not it was true. I bowed my head.

"I've lived my whole life in shadow," I said, "And I'm not sure how to change that."

"It will not be easy," Ilendio murmured, "But if you trust in yourself, you may find that you have always had the strength to change." I looked up into the wise lion's face and couldn't help but feel… better. Maybe there was a chance for me. I looked around and saw lions of all ages, young and old, weak and strong. Many of them had scars, and one lion had a huge tear in his jaw that revealed his gums and teeth on the left side. Looking at them, and the understanding in their eyes, I suddenly felt as if someone knew the pain and the longing I'd always felt. All of my anger, all of the frustration and vengeance, seemed to melt away as I looked at them. I turned back to Ilendio, and he smiled at me.

"We all have at one time felt your struggle, Kahrun. We will accept you here, regardless of what you have done and the blood you may have on your paws." A look of grief flashed over Ilendio's face. I blinked curiously and turned to the golden lioness that stood beside the white lion.

"There is peace here," she murmured, meeting my gaze with a sweet smile, "Peace and happiness that none of us knew before we came. You can cast off your name, your past. We have no need of prejudices. We all accept." She pressed her shoulder against Ilendio's. He twined his tail with hers, smiling as he looked down into her eyes. I turned and met Hashiki's even gaze. I already knew what I would say, even before the thought entered my head.

"I will stay," I said steadily. Ilendio smiled.

"I am glad." He was suddenly drowned out by many voices. Lions and lionesses swarmed around me, touching noses with me, brushing against me with their warm bodies, introducing themselves, greeting me. I felt warm and happy for the first time. And then, when the crowds dispersed, I saw Hashiki gesturing for me to follow her. I did so instinctively, my paws treading after hers as she led me through the ravine, past many dens and lions watching and calling greetings to us.

"We've all had it rough," Hashiki said as she paused beside a small incomplete den, "Ilendio was banished from his pride because of a forbidden love. Atcha and his brother Nichru were proclaimed to bring disaster from birth. Their parents were forced to throw them into the desert to die, but Ilendio found them and raised them here. Atcha's mate, Thamani, was abused by her father and previous mate. She finally escaped and came here." Hashiki looked back at the camp. I followed her gaze and saw Thamani playing with her cubs, Atcha at her side. Nichru stood nearby, smiling as he talked with the lion with the slashed face.

"We've all found joy here," she murmured.

"What about you?" I asked. She glanced at me.

"Me?"

"Why are you here?" She looked away for a moment, her gaze distant and sad.

"I was betrayed," she said at last, "By the one I held closest to my heart." I felt a pang for this lioness I barely knew. I was suddenly thrust into my memories, in a clearing where I stood, my paws bathed in blood, looking up in satisfaction at Basrun's shocked face. I remembered watching him and the pain in his eyes as he was marked and banished. Suddenly I felt the evil of my actions. I remembered Mira's face. My father's expression when he learned of my treachery. It was all so pointless now. Would my mother be proud of me, watching from the skies? No. She would be even more ashamed of me than she'd been already.

"And you?" Hashiki looked into my eyes, her gaze searching. I was afraid of what she would find. But I knew I couldn't hide the truth. I was done with the lies and the anger. I was done feeling unwanted. I needed someone who understood. Maybe Hashiki wouldn't be that someone. But I hoped beyond hope she would be.

"I was a betrayer," I said, finally accepting the truth even as I spoke, "I took away the love and future of my brother out of petty jealousy. I fell into lies and evil and justified it all by taking pity on myself. I never understood that_ I_ was the one that had failed _them_. And now I understand. Only now can I see the blood on my paws. There's too much of it…" I murmured sorrowfully.

"Wraith's Child," Hashiki said suddenly. I turned to her, my eyes wide.

"What?"

"That's what it means, yes? Kahrun."

"Y-yes," I stammered, "But how did you…?"

"My father was born of a pride that was driven out of their home by famine," Hashiki replied evenly, "And he taught me much of his native tongue." Looking at her, I could see my mother in the way that this lioness held herself, the way her fur glistened like rain.

"It's time for you to let go of your past," Hashiki said. "It's time for you to see the light. You've realized now. And you regret. That is enough." She smiled sadly at me. I felt everything drop away, like my life was laid out before me.

"Alright," I murmured quietly, staring into her glistening hazel eyes, "Then from now on… call me Kuzan."

"Reborn," Hashiki said quietly. And when she smiled my heart, for the first time, knew what it was to soar.

* * *

Author's Note:

And there we have it: the final chapter of EMM! Thank you to all those who waited patiently for each update, and thank you to everyone who has favorited or reviewed this story! You all are an inspiration! I hope that you aren't too mad I went all goody-two-shoes on you and redeemed the "villain" you've probably come to loathe somewhat. But I wanted to establish the reasons behind Kahrun's actions and give you a little glimpse into his future. Why? Because deep down I think he was just an injured cub feeling lost without his mother's love. In the end his jealousy and hurt led him to put aside morality for the sake of his revenge. Now Kuzan has a chance to make right what he has done. He has a chance to live. Now I'm tempted to write more about Ilendio and Hashiki T.T Am I crazy? I think so. But don't worry – I'll only write more Extras if I am REALLY in the mood. I hope you don't mind these glimpses into past/present/future. I really enjoyed writing them. Please review this final piece of my story! I hope you are all excited for the sequel! ^w^ It will hopefully be longer than its instigator. It's been an honor! Thanks so much! :D

-LionRoaR

P.S. Keep watch for the first chapter of the sequel to Eusi Moyo Mhuni! The beginning of Wakati Wa Majaribio will be published soon! Thanks for your patience and hope you are all excited!


End file.
